50 Themes: Molly and Arthur
by Lela-of-Bast
Summary: From the day they met they were meant to be together. 50 one-shots that span the relationship of Molly Prewett and Arthur Weasley. Please read and review. Theme 25: Telling.
1. Meeting

** Theme One: Meeting  
>September 1, 1963<strong>

Molly Prewett watched as her father loaded her trunk onto the Hogwarts Express. Her brothers stood nearby, chattering anxiously. It was Molly's first year of school, and the first time that any of the Prewett children had been to Platform 9 ¾. There was much to take in.

She turned to the twins, who had another three years before they started Hogwarts, and looked them over sadly. Their mother had died when Molly was four and the boys were still babies. William Prewett did the best he could with his children, and as Molly grew older she took on more and more responsibility in the household. Over the years all of the Prewetts had grown used to the arrangement, and Molly was worried about leaving them.

"Don't worry about us, Mol," Gideon said, juggling three gobstones.

"Yeah, we'll just learn how to be bachelors," Fabian added with a grin.

"I'll miss you," Molly said, pulling him into her arms for a hug. "Remember your manners."

"Bye, Molly," Gideon said, receiving his hug.

"Goodbye Gid," Molly said, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Eat your vegetables, and do try not to break anything."

"Yes, Mum," the twins said together. Molly smiled, trying not to cry. She was glad that her father returned at that moment.

"All ready, Molly?" he asked. She gave the boys one last smile.

"Yes, Daddy," she said. He swept her up in his arms, kissing her cheek and squeezing her until she was nearly breathless.

"Have a good term, Molly," he said, setting her down inside the train's door. He passed her satchel up to her. "We'll see you at Christmas, Darling Girl."

"Bye Dad," she whispered, turning abruptly to find a seat. She didn't want her family to see her lose the battle with her tears. She dipped around a corner and rammed straight into a wiry red-haired boy. His glasses fell off, and something that he had been carrying rolled across the floor in several pieces.

"Steady on," he said, catching Molly before she could fall.

"I'm so sorry," Molly said. The boy replaced his glasses on his face while Molly dropped to the ground to collect the pieces of the fallen object. "I'm sorry I broke your... what was this thing?" She held the parts in both hands. There was a hollow cylinder, two smaller cylinders, and a triangular piece.

"Oh it's not broken. It's a Muggle invention. They call it a lightflash. You just knocked out it's batteries, see?" the boy said. He popped the two smaller cylinders into the larger one, and twisted the last piece into place.

"What does it do?" Molly asked. The boy clicked a button on the side. The corridor was dim enough that Molly saw a faint light coming out of one end of the lightflash.

"Of course, it's much more impressive in the dark," the boy murmured. Molly smiled. She'd seen her father do the same thing with his wand, which seemed much more practical than worrying about buttons and batteries. Nevertheless, Molly smiled kindly.

"It's very nice," she said.

"I collect batteries," Arthur said. "I have a bag of them in my trunk." Molly couldn't think of what to say, but she was saved from having to respond by an older boy who appeared from down the corridor.

"Coming, Artie?" he called.

"I'll be right there, Bilius," the boy said. He looked back at Molly. "By the by, I'm Arthur Weasley."

"Molly Prewett." They shook hands, and Arthur made to follow his brother. "It was very nice meeting you," Molly called after him.

_Odd, but nice,_ she thought. Her tears evaded, Molly hurried off to find a window through which she could wave at her father and brothers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I saw the new movie at the midnight premiere last night, and I loved it, but it also made me very sad. I guess seeing it made it all feel so real. I couldn't get over the feeling that I should post something today, so I threw together this. I've been contemplating this piece for a long time. I used to love writing the 50 themes challenges, but I always find it hard to stick to one sentence for each theme. Therefore, when this is complete, there will be 50 oneshots about Molly and Arthur, spanning throughout their life together. I hope you like it. Questions and suggestions are always welcome.


	2. Storm

** Theme Two: Storm  
>September 1, 1963<strong>

On Arthur's first night at school it stormed so magnificently that Headmaster Dippet canceled the boat ride across the lake. The ceiling of the Great Hall flashed brighter and brighter during the Sorting Ceremony and the feast.

Arthur barely noticed as he sat at the Gryffindor table with his sister, Cornelia, and his brothers, Bilius and Percival. Instead of abandoning him for their own friends, the three older Weasleys spent the evening with Arthur. They gave him a brief tour of the castle, showed him the way to Gryffindor Tower, and then started up a rowdy fame of exploding snap in the common room.

All too soon, Cornelia, who was head girl, was sending everyone to bed. Too awake and excited to sleep, Arthur put on his blue and white striped pajamas and fished a Muggle comic book out of his trunk. Looking for his lightflash, he searched through the pockets of his robes and of the trousers that he'd been wearing on the train, before he realized that he left it in the common room.

There was a candle on the bedside table. Arthur could have waited until morning to retrieve his lightflash, but there was something intriguing about the unwavering white light that shone from the Muggle contraption.

His bare feet slapped against the stone stairs. The lightflash was lying on the table nearest the notice board, where Arthur and his siblings had been sitting. Retrieving the device, he clicked it on and off, sending random bursts of light across the room as he padded back to the staircase. He was almost there when he spotted a flash of pink dressing gown. A girl was curled up in one of the armchairs, her knees drawn up to her chest and her head buried in her arms. Arthur instantly recognized the red waves that fell across her shoulders.

Molly Prewett was crying; Arthur was not sure how he'd missed the sound of her sniffles. His first instinct was to pretend he hadn't seen her, but a nagging voice in the back of his head told him that he'd been raised better than that. The voice sounded uncannily like his mother, so Arthur heeded it.

"Molly? Are you alright?" he asked softly, not wanting to startle her.

"Hmm?" she stirred, turning watery eyes towards him. "Oh, hello. I'm okay. It's just the storm."

"You don't have to be scared; you're safe in the castle." Arthur was trying to be comforting. Seemingly he failed.

"I'm not scared!" Molly hissed. She recognized her rudeness, for she blushed lightly and her face softened into an apologetic smile. "My little brothers are the ones who are afraid," she said after a time. "Whenever it storms, I let them sleep in my room. We pull the curtains around my bed and I tell them Beedle the Bard tales."

"Sounds like fun," Arthur said, and Molly nodded sadly. "You miss them, don't you?"

"Terribly," Molly said. "And I worry about them, with no one to take care of them."

"What about your parents?" Arthur asked. This girl puzzled him; even if he had younger siblings, he'd leave it up to his parents to care for them.

"Well, Mother died when I was little, and Dad has to work hard to put food on the table. I'm the closest thing the boys have to a mother. And I do the cooking, and the cleaning. Now Dad will have to do all that, and work, and mind the boys." Tears threatened to spill over her eyes again.

"When do you have fun?" Arthur asked. Molly blinked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, don't you ever explore outside, or play exploding snap, or read comic books, or run in circles until you're dizzy, or collect plugs? You know, fun?"

Molly shrugged. "I just take care of things; it's what I had to do. Besides, the boys have enough _fun_ for all of us."

That struck Arthur as a very boring outlook on life. "I have an idea," he said, as he began to once again shine his lightflash in random directions. "Your family will be okay until Christmas. You need a distraction. You also need fun lessons."

"And I suppose you think that you're the professor?" Molly said, rising. Arthur nodded.

"Your first assignment is to join me by the lake next Saturday for a rousing game of hide and seek."

Molly smiled at him, a real smile. "I'd like that," she said, and then she yawned. "Just now, I should go to bed. We have class in the morning, and crying is exhausting."

She made her way over to the stairs that led to the girls' dormitories. She stopped on the bottom step and looked back at Arthur. "You were right, you know? About your light-stick**-**flash thing. It _is_ much more impressive at night. Cheerful even."

Arthur grinned at her retreating back, then went to his own bed. Instead of reading about superheroes, he dreamed up a list of things to teach Molly in her fun lessons.


	3. Odd

**Theme Three: Odd  
><strong>**November 17, 1963**

_Dear Molly,_

We hope you plan on making some friends besides this Weasley bloke. He sounds like trouble. _And we know trouble. _Yeah. _How could you, the sister of the most fun twins who ever lived__ need fun lessons?_ _It's absurd._ And what is up with his idea of fun? Rolling down a hill? _Gettting dizzy? _We did those kinds of things when we were three. _You lot should wrestle the Giant Squid you wrote about. _Now that would be fun.

Molly, you should know that we've started making a list of things that are real fun. _Plan on having a busy Christmas. And Summer_. And fourth year...

_We are happy to report that since you've gone, we decided that cleaning up is too much work. Only girls are finicky enough to want it clean all the time. _If we're going to be bachelors, we have to act like it. So we are just going to leave the mess until the week before you come home. It's lovely. The floors are dirty. _The laundry bin is overfull. _And the dishes are starting to mold. _Of course, by the time you come home, Mol, we'll have to demolish the house to get rid of the smell and the grime, but for now it's a bachelor's paradise._ And Dad only forgets to feed us dinner once or twice a week. _And every Tuesday we have cake for dinner. _Just kidding, Molly. Everything is clean and tidy, and we have even been eating our vegetables. And behaving. _Just for you. _Because we miss you. _So does dad. We're all glad it's only a few weeks until you come home for Christmas. _

Love,  
>Gideon <em>and Fabian<em>

Molly set the letter down with a laugh. It was a bright and snowy Sunday afternoon in November. Molly had agreed to join a group of friends in the library for a group homework/letter writing session.

"What's so funny?" Amelia Bones asked, looking up from her Transfiguration essay.

"It looks like I will be continuing my fun lessons over the holidays," Molly said as she adjusted her quill and ink to make space for a roll of parchment.

"I don't get it. Why do you spend so much time with Weasley? All the boys in Ravenclaw say he's more than a bit odd," Amelia said.

"So do the boys in Gryffindor," added one of Molly's roomates, a dark-haired girl named Christine Turpin.

"He's not odd," Molly said defensively. The blank looks of the others forced her to amend her statement. "Well, he's the only person I know who collects batteries, but he is just being nice. He knew I was homesick, and he's trying to cheer me up."

"As long as it makes sense to you," a Hufflepuff girl spoke up.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Molly said.

"He is odd, Molly," Christine said gently.

"He's my friend," Molly said, gathering her things. "I don't see why anyone has to pick on him, just because he is a bit peculiar."

"His whole family is a disgrace," said a pretty blond girl. She was a year or two older than Molly, and she wore the green-trimmed sweater of a Slytherin. "They're nothing but a bunch of Muggle-loving blood-traitors."

"Mind your own business," Molly told the girl as she huffed from the room, receiving a burning glare from the librarian. She wandered slowly through the castle, thinking about the horrible things she'd just heard.

Eventually she wound up in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?"

Before Molly could begin to say "Nincompoop," the portrait swung forward and someone crawled through the hole in the wall.

"Hiya, Molly," Arthur Weasley said, straightening. "Me 'n Bil were just going down to have a snowball fight. It's Gryffindor against Hufflepuff. You have to come."

As was often the case, Arthur didn't give Molly the chance to object. She got her coat, scarf, and mittens, and followed him down onto the grounds. Arthur and Bilius, wearing matching balaclavas, began to oversee the formation of dozens of snowballs, while a sixth-year shuffled some snow around with his wand. Soon the Gryffindors were hunkered down in a fort. Molly found a place to kneel and packed snow into small round balls.

"Hey Molly, watch this!" Arthur said, fumbling in his pocket. He pulled out a stick. The top of this stick branched off in two, forming a "v." A leather thong was stretched between the two spokes. "It's called a slingshot. Muggles use it to fling rocks and stuff." Arthur placed a snowball in the sling and aimed at his brother. For a moment, Molly wished that Arthur would forget the Muggle stuff. It wasn't helping his family.

Arthur released the snowball and a second later Bilius was covered in snow. He looked down at his little brother. "You, my dear brother, have just turned this into a free-for-all," Bilius said. He yelled to the others, "It's every wizard for himself!"

Enchanted snowballs flew in every direction. Very soon Molly was drenched and shivering, but she'd had fun, and the incident in the library was all but forgotten.


	4. Presents

** Theme Four: Presents  
>December 25, 1963<strong>

On the first day of Christmas break, Molly cleaned out her school trunk, removing all the debris that had collected at the bottom during her first term at school. Her brothers sat on her bed and chattered at her. On the second day, Molly decided that it was time to begin the annual baking. Her brothers leaned against the counter as she measured and mixed.

"You _did_ miss me," she told them happily as she settled them at the table to decorate sugar cookies.

Christmas Day dawned bright and clear. Gideon and Fabian woke with the sun and tore into their presents. They made no attempt to be quiet, and their noise echoed from their room to Molly's. She got up and found her dressing gown and slippers, then trudged downstairs to start making breakfast.

She was quite surprised to find that the kitchen was already occupied. William Prewett, wearing Molly's frilly purple apron, was standing at the stove. He also had on the socks she'd gotten him, and a pair of suspenders so that was a shade of green so bright that they could only have come from the boys.

"Good morning, Molly," he said happily.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Cooking breakfast," he told her. Molly tried to keep her face blank, but she must have failed, for her father looked at her pointedly. He put his hands on his hips, looking quite comical in his outfit. "I _can_ cook. How do you think that the boys and I have eaten the last few months?"

"I'm just used to doing it, that's all," Molly said. Her dad gave a funny little sigh, gave the bacon a prod with a spatula, then looked back to his daughter.

"I did you an injustice, Molly, letting you take over for your mother. You had to grow up too soon."

"I was never unhappy, Dad," she said. "The family needed someone to keep us going, so I did whatever needed to be done."

"And you've done an excellent job, and I am very grateful and proud of you, but you never had the chance to just be a little girl. I'm sorry for that." Molly felt bad that her father felt bad. She tried to think of something to say to make him feel better.

"I never felt like I missed out," Molly said truthfully. "I liked taking care of everyone. Since I've been at Hogwarts, I _have_ realized that I like having friends my own age, and I like going to school and learning. The family will always come first, but there's no reason I can't do some of the things that I want to do."

"That's all I want for you," William said, kissing Molly's forehead. She hugged her dad. Over his shoulder, a cloud of black smoke was rising from the stove.

"Dad! The bacon!" she cried. Her father swore softly, retrieving his wand from one of the apron's pockets. He muttered a few incantations, putting out the flames and clearing the smoke.

"It's Crispy Breakfast again, Gid," Fabian announced coming into the room.

"Yummy. We haven't had Blackened Bacon in almost a week," Gideon added. As he put fresh bacon in the pan, William sent a mock-glare at each of his sons. Molly giggled, but the boys remained oblivious. They each had an armload of wrapped gifts, which they dumped on the kitchen table.

"They're yours, Mol," Gideon told her. "You didn't even open ours yet."

"Does it match Dad's suspenders?" Molly asked, taking a seat. The boys hummed innocently.

"Maybe," Fabian said in a sing-song voice.

"Here, open this one first," Gideon said, thrusting a package at her. The boys had made her a horrid quill holder and a ghastly ink bottle, both in the same obnoxious shade of green as the suspenders.

Molly opened her gifts, taking more time to admire each one than her brothers thought was necessary. They took turns pushing gifts at her until there were only two left. One was a flat box wrapped in shining gold paper with a crimson bow. The other was smaller and blue. Fabian set the box before Molly.

"It's from Aunt Muriel," he said, making a face.

"She just got us collared jumpers," Gideon added. "Horrid and boring jumpers."

"I'm sure they're perfectly nice," Molly said, lifting the box's lid. The fancy gold paper hid a pretty silver hand mirror. A nymph dancing in the forest was carved into the back of the mirror.

"It's so pretty," Molly said.

"It's a Prewett family heirloom," her dad said, barely moving his eyes from his cooking. "Muriel got it from our mother when she started school."

"Is Auntie coming to supper tonight?" Molly asked. "I'd like to thank her."

Her father's reply was lost as she looked at her last present. There was a card:

_Happy Christmas Molly. Remember to have fun._

_ Your friend, Arthur_

"Oi, why'd he send you a present?" Gideon demanded.

"Because he's my friend," Molly told him, tearing away the blue paper.

"Then why didn't you get him anything?" Fabian asked.

"I-" Molly began, and then she stopped. She didn't have a good reason, or any reason. "I don't know. I feel really bad."

"Well take a look at the present before you get your knickers in a twist," Fabian said. "Maybe it will be terrible."

It wasn't terrible, but Molly wasn't sure exactly what was in the package marked "Beach Ball." It was a flat, round, multi-colored piece of plastic, with a little rubber spout on one end.

"What is that?" Gideon asked.

"I think it's some kind of Muggle toy," Molly said. She looked at the illustrations on back of the package. "I think you're supposed to blow air into it, to make a ball."

"I'll do it!" Gideon said, and Molly passed it over to him. He blew until he was red in the face, then Fabian finished it. Molly closed the tiny spout like the instructions showed her. They now had a plastic ball that was nearly three feet wide.

"Cool!" Fabian said, knocking it from Molly's hands.

"Outside with that, and after we eat," Dad said, bringing plates over to the table. When everyone was served, he took a seat beside Molly, who was picking guiltily at her food. "Something wrong, Dear?"

"I should have gotten Arthur a present," Molly said. "I got stuff for all the girls in my dorm."

"Hmm," William said, sprinkling salt over his plate. "Well, we could fix that. I'm going to London tomorrow; you could come along."

Molly felt her spirits lift a bit. She could take a present back to her friend when school resumed. "Can we go to a Muggle shop? Arthur likes Muggle stuff."

"We'll get him the least magical gift we can find," her dad said. "In fact, I think saw a display of ballpoint pens in a stationary store."

"Perfect," Molly said.

"Can we go play in the snow?" Gideon asked.

"The Steering Charm wore off our sled, so we always crash into the snowbank at the bottom of the hill," Fabian said. "It's great fun."

"We'll all go out, and I'll fix that sled for you," their dad said, and the boys cheered.

Molly smiled and agreed, happy to spend some time with her family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> This one is a bit longer than the others. I aim for between 800-1000 words per drabble, and this one is over 1300. I think that there will be more than 50 themes before I finish this story. The timeline I made before I started put me in fourth year by now, but Molly and Arthur have a plan of their own, and I'll just see where they're taking things. If I have more than 50, I have more than 50. I'll change the story title to the appropriate number as needed.

Also, I'm not sure if it will show up twice in the story alerts, but I am replacing chapter three to fix a minor mistake I made (It said theme 2 at the top, where it should say theme 3. Not terribly important, but it is bugging me.) There's only one new chapter this week. Please let me know if you spot any mistakes, or if you have any ideas for future drabbles. I appreciate every review.


	5. Loyalty

** Theme Five: Loyalty  
>August 14, 1964<strong>

Arthur sat down at his usual spot at the dinner table. Most night supper at the Weasley home was a rowdy affair. Usually Bilius, Percival, and Arthur reached over each other, put elbows on the table, and wiped their faces on their sleeves. Though Cornelia had finished Hogwarts and claimed to be a lady, she joined in with her brothers. It was their worst manners, the better ones being saved for school and important company.

Apparently, Arthur's school chums did not fall into the important company category. Molly watched wide-eyed. She had come to stay with the Weasleys for a week. Though Arthur's mother had done her best to make her feel at home in the guest room and at supper, Molly was simply not used to the hustle and bustle of their home. Arthur wondered what family suppers were like at her house. He supposed that all was quiet and perfectly clean.

"Would you like some more potatoes, Molly?" Cornelia asked. Molly smiled.

"Yes, please."

"It is very nice to hear that word in this house," Cedrella Weasley said, looking pointedly at her children.

"When will Dad be home?" Bilius asked, ignoring the implication. When Septimus Weasley returned for the day he would officially be on holiday. The Weasleys (plus Molly) were going to spend three days at the seashore. It was an annual trip that the family always looked forward to.

"Should be soon," Cedrella said, looking up at a clock that hung on the nearest wall.

"I thought he would be home by now," Percival said. "He was supposed to have left half an hour ago."

"I guess he got held up," Cedrella said. She turned back to Bilius. "Did you finish packing?"

"Dad works for the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes," Cornelia said to Molly. "He's on the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad and the Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee."

"We had a run in the Reversal Squad a couple of years ago, when Gideon accidentally set fire to a Muggle lady's fur coat, but what does the committee do?" Molly asked.

"Their job is quite fun," Arthur told her. "When the Wizarding world is exposed to Muggles and it can't be covered up or obliviated, the committee comes up with excuses that Muggles will believe."

"That does sound like fun," Molly said with a smile. Just then the door burst open and Mr. Weasley walked in, dark robes swirling around him. Beneath his auburn hair and beard, his face was red, and contorted into a furious grimace. Cedrella stood at once.

"What is wrong, Dear?" she asked, bustling over to him.

"Parkinson and his damned Pureblood mania," Mr. Weasley said, storming into the kitchen. Cedrella followed, but the kitchen did not afford them much privacy.

"What happened, Septimus?"

"Parkinson accused me of being disloyal to the Ministry because I have Muggle friends."

"What does that have to do with your job?"

"I've heard a lot of talk of wizard supremacy. There are a lot of folk who think that wizards should come out of hiding and rule over Muggles. And I've heard several rumors about a dark wizard gaining power. Calls himself Lord Voldemort."

"Septimus, that's ridiculous. We're all human; we're all equal."

"I know that El. I'm just telling you what I've heard. This is going to get a lot worse before it gets better, mark my words."

"Well calm down and wash up. The children are excited about our trip. I don't think we should worry them."

Arthur pushed his potatoes around on his plate with his fork. He was sorry that Molly had to hear this conversation. She was making a study of the pattern on the carpet, face unreadable.

"So, Molly, have you ever been to the seashore?" Bilius asked loudly. Molly looked up.

"No. We don't travel much," she said.

"That's a shame," Cedrella said, rejoining her children. Her husband came and took his place at the head of the table. The remainder of the meal was quiet, with forced conversation about the cabin they would be staying in and the shells they hoped to collect.

Eventually Bilius made his escape. "Well, it's getting late. I'm going to hit the sack," he said. "G'night."

"The rest of you should probably get to bed as well if we're going to get an early start tomorrow," Septimus said as Bilius left the room. Arthur, Cornelia, Percival, and Molly all stood.

"Good night," Cedrella said to her children. "Molly, you let me know if you need anything. Extra blankets are in the chest at the foot of the bed."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, and thanks again for having me."

"It's our pleasure, Dear," she replied. They were halfway up the stairs when Molly turned back. Arthur followed her.

"Did you forget something?" he asked, but Molly only shook her head. With a determined gait, she strode into the dining room and stood near Arthur's dad.

"Mr. Weasley, I just want you to know my father and I have talked extensively about wizard supremacy lately, and we've decided that the Prewetts are blood-traitors too, and we're proud of it."

At that moment, Arthur thought Molly was the bravest girl he had ever met.


	6. Surprise

**Theme 6: Surprise  
>October 30, 1964<strong>

"Isn't a little mean to pretend we've forgotten her birthday?" Christine Turpin asked Arthur. A small group of students was grouped near the quidditch pitch, pretending to watch a practice. They were really planning a secret birthday party for Molly Prewett.

"No. It will all be worth it when she sees the party," Arthur insisted.

"Okay, then. What's the plan again?" asked Arthur's friend and roomate, Ted.

"Tomorrow morning we all act like it's a normal Friday morning," Arthur said. "Even if one of the professors says something about her birthday, we all ignore it."

"I still say it's mean," Christine said.

"It's not really," Arthur said. "We're not going to ignore Molly herself, just her birthday." Christine made a noncommittal noise. Arthur ignored her. "After supper, I've set up a distraction that will keep Molly away from Gryffindor Tower for about an hour."

"What kind of distraction?" Christine asked warily.

"I'm going to put up a trail of envelopes with clues in them. Molly will have to follow them back and forth across the school until she collects them all."

"That's a stupid idea," Christine said with a scoff.

"Molly won't get in trouble, will she?" Ted asked. "You know how Pringle can be." The school's caretaker, Mr. Pringle, had recently beaten a student who he found wandering about the school at night.

"It will be well before curfew, and she won't be making a mess," Arthur said. "I asked Professor Mendler after Defense Against the Dark Arts yesterday, and he said it was fine."

"As long as you're sure," Christine said, still speaking in the same nasty tone.

"Wow, talk about mean," Ted mumbled under his breath. Christine still heard him.

"I'm only here because Arthur said he wanted to give Molly a nice birthday," she retorted.

"Right," Arthur said, deciding it would be best if he steered the conversation back to its original purpose. "While Molly is distracted, the rest of us will run up to the common room, and let all the people from other houses in. Amelia Bones and Jane Essley have offered to help put up the decorations, and you and I will get the snacks, Ted."

"Sounds simple enough," Ted said. "What's the entertainment?"

"Bilius and his band are going to play," Arthur said.

Christine snorted. "You can't call the noise that they make music."

"Molly likes it," Arthur said shortly. "We'll give her presents and have cake and have fun until a professor comes in and insists we go to bed."

"I don't mean to be a prat, Artie, but why are we doing this?" Ted asked. "I mean, people around here have birthdays all the time. Wouldn't it be enough just to get her something nice and sign a big card?"

"Yeah, it would. Molly is a selfless person, and she always does nice things for other people. I just want her to feel appreciated for awhile."

Christine's look softened. "I have a pack of Cauldron Cakes in my trunk that you can put on the snack table," she offered. "Molly likes those."

Arthur smiled, taking the peace offering.

…..

After supper the next evening, Arthur peeked around the corner of the bookcase. Molly was sitting at a table in the library, all alone, her face buried in a book. Every once in awhile she looked at her watch, then gave a vague sigh and returned to her studying.

He took an envelope from his pocket and placed it on the ground in front of him. Then he took out his wand. "Wingardium leviosa," he whispered. The envelope floated airly across the room and landed on Molly's book. She looked around, but did not spot him.

Arthur watched her until she gathered up her things and headed out of the library. There was a total of ten clues, and Arthur had hidden them everywhere from the Great Hall to Greenhouse Two. Confident that she was sufficiently occupied, Arthur raced up to Gryffindor Tower.

When he arrived, everything was going according to plan. Bilius and his band were setting up, Ted and Christine arranged the food, and some of the girls had hung streamers. Glitter was even raining from the ceiling.

Molly was a bit quicker than Arthur had anticipated. "Here she comes!" Percival called his warning after only forty-five minutes. There was a mad dash in the Gryffindor common room, as everyone scrambled to duck behind a drapery or a sofa. When Molly climbed through the portrait hole, they all jumped out.

"Surprise!"

Molly's eyes widened as she took it in. The band struck up a lively tune, and people swarmed her, shaking her hand or pressing gifts into her arms. Arthur could tell she was overwhelmed. She always babbled when she was flustered.

As soon as she could get away from everyone, she came to his side. "This is your doing, isn't it?" she demanded playfully.

Arthur grinned at her. "I thought you should have an evening that was all about you," he said. Molly leaned towards him and kissed his cheek. Arthur felt his ears turning red.

"Thank you," Molly said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>As I wrote this chapter I was sipping Butterbeer and snacking on a Jelly Slug. Today is my birthday, and my sister threw me a Harry Potter party. She decorated our living room in Gryffindor colors and cooked me a "feast" (rotisserie chicken!) for supper. This chapter is dedicated to my sister, because she inspired it.


	7. Awkward

**Theme 7: Awkward  
>May 15, 1965<strong>

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon in May. Students littered the lawn around the castle, enjoying the first truly warm day of the year. Molly and Arthur lounged on a blanket. They had their school books spread all around them. Arthur was working on a chart for Astronomy, and Molly was looking over a list of new classes that she could take next year.

Arthur couldn't help but watch her. She was lying across the blanket on her stomach. Her shoes and knee socks abandoned in a nearby patch of grass. Her red curls threatened to tumble out of the loose ponytail she had gathered at the back of her neck. She had taken Arthur's quill (right out of his hand) and started drawing stars by some classes, and lines through others. Every so often she paused, biting the end of her quill, and fiddled with a locket that Arthur rarely saw her without.

"What new classes are you adding, Arthur?" she asked at last.

"I'm taking Muggle Studies-"

"Naturally," Molly interrupted.

"And Divination," Arthur finished. Molly looked at him skeptically, so he shrugged and added. "Ma thinks it's important."

Molly set down his quill, frowning at her list, and Arthur picked it back up, drawing in the proper position of Mercury.

"I can't really decide what to take," Molly said with a sigh. Arthur reached out for her paper.

"Maybe I can help," he said, studying the list. Molly had crossed out Divination and Arithmancy.

"What's the Magical Domiciles class about?" Arthur asked.

"Cleaning and laundering spells, and other things that will keep a home running," Molly said. "It was suggested to all the girls."

"You're already good at that stuff. Take Divination and Muggle Studies with me," Arthur told her, letting the paper float to the ground. Molly frowned again.

"I don't know everything, Arthur. I enjoy cooking and cleaning, and I will likely have a family one day. I think that this would be a valuable use of my time, rather than playing with tea leaves."

"It was just a suggestion," Arthur said, looking back down at his Astronomy chart.

"Well, I guess I'll just take Magical Domiciles and Muggle Studies," Molly said. Arthur felt her gaze drawn to her hand. She was rolling her locket between her thumb and forefingers again. He vaguely remembered her telling him that it had belonged to her mother.

It suddenly hit him: her short temper, her confusion, her fiddling, it all was related; Molly was missing her mom.

"How did your mother die?" he asked quietly, hoping that he was reading the situation correctly.

Molly looked startled for a moment, then she asked, "How did you know today is the anniversary of her death?"

"I didn't- not really. You just keep touching that locket of yours."

"She got sick," Molly said quietly. "It happened very slowly. It was almost like she was weaker every day. Towards the end, she would have good days, when I was allowed to go and see her, and she would have bad days. The day she died was a good day. We spent the morning together, and she read 'Beedle the Bard' tales to me. She died that evening, just after I'd gone to bed. I remember waking up because the boys were both crying. Usually my dad took care of them before they woke me up, but not that day."

Molly's eyes filled with tears. Arthur reached over and put an arm across her shoulder, hugging her and allowing her tears to soak the shoulder of his shirt.

"I miss her," she said miserably.

"You know, my uncle once told me that the people we love never really leave us. Your mom is here. You just get little glimpses of her, like when you touch that locket, or when your brothers smile."

"That was a beautiful thing to say," Molly said, looking up. Her big, brown eyes were so close. She turned her head as if to kiss his cheek, but she must have changed her mind at the last second, for she sat up abruptly. "I've stained your shirt. I'm sorry."

"It's just water," Arthur said with a shrug. "It'll dry." _The heat radiating off my face with dry it out before the sun does,_ he thought.

He was not a fan of these awkward moments that he and Molly had begun to experience, and they were happening more and more frequently. He coughed and changed the subject. "So, you're taking Muggle Studies with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So some of you may have heard about the little rainstorm that battered our coast last weekend. Hurricane Irene knocked over a tree in our yard, and knocked out the power for my whole city. Ours was off from Friday of last week until Tuesday night, and it sucked. As I was unable to update sooner (as I had to play catch-up with my online classes), look for an extra update in the next few days, or next Friday I will post two chapters. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	8. Argument

**Theme 8: Argument  
>September 3, 1965<strong>

Molly sat down for lunch at the Gryffindor table. She was surrounded by her group of close friends: Christine Turpin, Amelia Bones, and second-year Andromeda Black.

"Wasn't Arithmancy fascinating?" Amelia asked. "I didn't know that it went so closely with Ancient Runes, though."

"Sort of makes me wish I was taking that too," Christine replied.

"That sounds really hard," Andromeda said.

"I think it's going to take a lot of studying," Molly said. She reached around her head to pull her hair away from her face. "I don't know if it's something I'll want to N.E.W.T. in."

As she tightened her ponytail, someone sat down next to her. She heard Christine groan softly from her other side, and knew who it was before she turned. "Hello, Arthur."

"Hi, Molly," he said. "I didn't see you in Muggle Studies," he said. "Were you sick?"

"No," Molly said. She had been dreading this particular conversation. She turned to better look at him. "My dad wrote Professor Mendler and asked him to change my schedule. He thought that Arithmancy would be a more productive use of my time."

"I thought your dad was pro-Muggle," Arthur said.

"He is," Molly said, allowing a biting edge to come into her voice. She did not appreciate Arthur's insinuations, especially when they were made in front of her friends.

"Well then, why did he pull you out of Muggle Studies like that? It looks bad- like he was ashamed."

Molly stood up so fast that the bench she was sitting on slid back several feet despite the fact that Christine and Arthur were also weighing it down.

"How dare you!" She nearly shouted at him. "You don't have to know everything about Muggles to be sympathetic to them, Arthur Weasley!"

"T-that's not what I meant," Arthur stammered, but Molly didn't let him finish.

"It's what you _said_, and that counts for something," Molly said. "I can't believe that you would say something like that."

"Are you upset about your mum again?" Arthur asked. Molly felt all the blood drain out of her face. How dare he assume that every time she got upset it was about her dead mother. Her hand flew before she knew what she was doing, and soon her slap left a red mark on Arthur's cheek.

She looked down at her friends, making eye contact with none of them. "I'm not hungry anymore," she breathed, then walked out of the Great Hall. She kept walking until she was in her dormitory, then she collapsed on her bed and dissolved into tears.

She couldn't believe that Arthur had gotten so upset because she wasn't in his stupid Muggle Studies class. He had crossed a line when he mentioned her mother, and she didn't know if things would ever be the same between them.


	9. Advice

**Theme 9: Advice  
>December 21, 1965<strong>

Molly pulled a hand-knit hat over her hair and draped a red and gold scarf around her neck. With one last glance around her dormitory, she levitated her trunk and made her way down from Gryffindor Tower. She made brief stops to drop off her trunk with the other students' luggage and to say goodbye to her friends that were staying at school.

When she got on the Hogwarts Express, Molly found her own compartment. Before the scenery even began to roll past her window, she had gotten out her knitting. They had been learning in Magical Domiciles to knit both with and without magic. The professor claimed that it was good to have a working knowledge of both methods.

Molly was glad. She found that she rather enjoyed the magicless knitting. The clicking of the needles was soothing, and she liked being productive with her hands while her mind wandered. She watched snowy hills and frosty lakes zoom past as she worked on Gideon and Fabian's Christmas presents. She was making them each a hat and scarf. She had wanted to do mittens too, but she just couldn't get the fingers right.

She had been knitting placidly for an hour and a half when the Weasley family passed by. Arthur was first, followed shortly by Bilius, and Percival. Molly felt a pang in her chest. She and Arthur hadn't spoken since that day in September. It was lonely at Hogwarts without his friendship, but she still felt angry when she remembered their argument.

She sighed unhappily, and went back to cutting fringes for Gideon's scarf. A while later the group of redheads shuffled past her door again. One of them stopped just outside, facing her through the glass. Molly tried not to look, but she couldn't resist. She ended up peeking out of the corner of her eye. When she caught sight of Percival, with his eyes crossed and his tongue hanging out, she burst into laughter. Arthur's brother opened the door.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Sure," Molly said, setting aside her yarn. "What are you lot doing?" Her curiosity had gotten the better of her. Usually, the Weasleys took over one compartment, and stayed there throughout the journey. Their mother usually packed snacks and they brought gobstones and other games to keep them occupied.

"Me and the boys just made a snack run. We missed the trolley when it came through. Cauldron Cake?" he offered. Molly took one happily.

"Thanks," she said. Percival sat across from her and open a cake of his own. It was a companionable silence that passed between them. It made Molly realize how much she missed spending time with the Weasleys.

"So, I hear you and Artie had a fight," Percival said after awhile. "Put his foot in his mouth, did he?"She looked up at him, a bit startled that he knew about it, but Percival looked unabashed. "I'm blunt, but Arthur has been walking around for three months acting like he's been kissed by a Dementor. Besides, you did fight in the Great Hall where everyone could hear you."

"That's true," Molly said. She had been steadfastly ignoring Arthur, even in the classes that they shared. "Arthur practically accused my father of being a Muggle-hater, and when I got upset about it, he assumed that it was because of my dead mum."

"Ahh... he put both feet in his mouth," Percival said. "Artie does that from time to time. He speaks before he thinks. Gets him in trouble at home too."

"I know. It isn't the first time that he's said something that was a little... off. But I usually overlooked it. This time he crossed a line."

"I understand," Percival said. "It's just, we were getting used to the idea that you might be part of the family one day."

"Are you talking about marriage?" Molly asked.

"Well, you know, someday. I don't think that Arthur's thought about it. You know Cornelia is getting married next summer? She and I were talking about all of us growing up and getting married. It was all hypothetical, but we agreed that you and Artie have a special relationship."

Molly was flabbergasted. She hadn't really thought of Arthur in a romantic way. He was her best friend. "I'm barely fourteen, Perce. I don't know what I want from my life yet. I just know that Arthur got all upset because I switched classes on him."

"I think he was really upset because he was counting on spending that time with you," Percival said.

"Why didn't he just say that then?" Molly asked.

"Arthur is a boy, and a Weasley. That's two things going against him. He's going to fumble a bit, but he'll get it right in the end. Just give him a little slack."

"I'll think about it," Molly said at last. "I do miss him." She heard Percival chuckle, so she fixed him with a glare. "Don't you dare tell him I said that."

"I won't," Percival promised, chuckling again. He stood and yanked on one of her braids. "I'd better get back before they come looking for me. I hope we see you around, Molly."

"Thanks, Perce," she said as he winked at her through the glass of the closing compartment door. He walked away, leaving Molly alone with Gideon's scarf and the many thoughts that were swirling through her head.


	10. Reconciliation

**Theme 10: Reconciliation  
>February 6, 1966<strong>

Astronomy was Arthur Weasley's least favorite subject at school. It bored him to death, and since the class was at night, he nearly always fell asleep, leaving his star charts unfinished. Not to mention the freezing temperature. He was surprised that they could see the stars at all through all of the steam from their breath.

Climbing the stairs to the Astronomy Tower was the last thing Arthur wanted to be doing on his birthday. Moodily, he wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck and went out onto the observation platform. He made to sit by his friend Ted, who was sitting in the nearest the door. He thought that was odd, as they usually took a spot in the far corner.

Looking towards that spot, Arthur caught sight of Molly. She was leaning over her telescope, fiddling with one of the knobs. He walked towards her. Through the cold he could smell her flowery perfume. She was humming.

"That's a pretty song," Arthur said. "What is it?" Molly looked up at him and smiled.

"It's a Celestina Warbeck song. I love her music. My dad was going to take me to see her sing over the holiday, but the show was sold out."

"I think Cornelia likes her too," Arthur said. He started to put his bag on the chair beside her, but then thought twice about it. Molly must have seen him hesitate.

"I was hoping you'd want to sit by me," she told him. "That's why I stole Ted's seat."

"Yeah," Arthur said softly. Molly started shuffling around some of her belongings around to make space for him, and her elbow knocked over her ink jar. They both reached for it at the same time, their gloved hands brushing each other. Molly pulled her hand away and just watched him right the jar.

"None spilled?" she asked, surprised.

"Probably frozen," Arthur said bitterly.

"You don't like this lovely weather?" Molly asked, an hint of sarcasm in her voice. "It's just the perfect temperature for stargazing. The air is so cold that it hurts to inhale, and when we get a good breeze the moisture in your eyes start to freeze. It's simply beautiful."

"It's my favorite weather," Arthur said, and they both laughed as the professor began to give them instructions.

It felt good to be talking and joking like they had before their fight, but Arthur could sense that things were still not quite normal. A little bit later, as they were plotting the path of Mercury, he looked over his star chart at Molly. "I'm sorry," he said.

"What?" Molly asked, glancing up at him.

"I'm sorry about what I said in September. I was being stupid," he said.

"I was too, a little," Molly confessed. "If it makes you feel any better, I wish I was in Muggle Studies with you. My Auntie Muriel is the one who really wanted me to change my classes. She's my dad's only family, and she's kind of the Prewett monarch. He does whatever she says, and since she thought I'd be better off in Arithmancy, that's what I'm taking."

"I wish I'd thought to ask you about it, instead of arguing," Arthur told her.

"I wish I'd thought to tell you," she said. "I've missed you. Let's promise not to fight over stupid little things any more." Molly stuck out her gloved hand.

"Agreed," Arthur said, shaking her hand. "Bil and I spit-shake when we make a promise."

"That is not going to happen," Molly said. Shaking her head just a little, she turned back to her star chart. Arthur saw the professor nearing their table, and peered into his telescope, pretending to be hard at work. When she'd passed, he looked back up at Molly.

"So how was your Christmas?" he asked her.

"Quiet, as always. How was yours?"

"Loud, as always. Cornelia wasn't there, but we boys went to a Quidditch game, and then half the family came to our house," Arthur said. "We call it Weasley Chaos."

Molly chuckled. "Percival told me that your sister is going to be married."

"Yes, next summer. She already told me that you're invited. She likes you, and she wanted me to have someone to sit with."

"I'd like that," Molly said. "I've never been to a wedding before."

"When your family is as large as mine, weddings, funerals, and big holiday celebrations are inevitable," he told her. "It gets old."

"Well it sounds grand," she said. A little while later, the lesson was over. Arthur gleefully gathered up his things, ready to return to the warmth of Gryffindor Tower.

"I'm off to the common room, to sit in front of the fireplace until I start to roast," he told Molly.

"Before you go, I got you something," she said, handing him a box with a bright blue bow on it.

Arthur pulled the lid off the box to reveal a photograph of the two of them. It was from the summer beach trip that they'd been on together. They were standing in front of a massive sand castle, waving. Every so often a gull flew across the sky, or a crab scooted over the sand. The picture was in a fancy frame, and Molly had written across the bottom of it.

_ I'm glad we're friends again. Love, Molly _

Suddenly, Arthur was not in such a rush to get to the common room. A warmth was spreading through his chest. He looked up at Molly. "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I have been enjoying being a beta member of Pottermore. If anyone is on there and wants to be friends, feel free to add me (Maybe PM me here so I know who you are there). My username there is HeartNiffler150, and I am in Hufflepuff. We have the most members, and the least points. Can't wait until dueling is working again so we can catch up. If you're not a member yet, I hope to see you there when the site opens in October.


	11. Kiss

**Theme 11: Kiss  
>July 3, 1966<strong>

_Mr. and Mrs. S. Weasley  
>request your presence at the marriage<br>of their daughter,  
>Cornelia A. Weasley<br>to  
>Thomas J. Parkinson<br>at their home in  
>Sunday, July 3, 1966<br>at twelve o'clock p.m._

"Here you go," Arthur said, setting a goblet down on the table beside Molly. The liquid was pink and it smelled very sweet. Molly took a sip.

"Mmm, fruity," she said as he sat down with his own drink.

"Are you having a good time at your first wedding?" Arthur asked. Molly nodded.

"It was a beautiful ceremony," she told him. "And I really like the table settings with the soft green and pinks."

"They match your robes," Arthur commented. Molly looked down at her dress. She could hardly believe that she had been at the wedding, much less a part of the ceremony. Percival and Bilius each had a cousin stand with them, and Cornelia had asked Molly to be a bridesmaid to balance things out.

Smoothing her skirt across her lap, Molly looked up at the bride. Cornelia and her new husband were twirling on the dance floor, her white dress billowing around her while her dark curls cascaded down her back. Arthur's brothers were dancing nearby with their dates, as were their parents. Molly watched them all wistfully.

"Your family looks so happy," she commented.

"I'm sorry your family couldn't make it," Arthur said.

"You wouldn't be if you'd seen how sick my brothers were this morning," Molly responded, shuddering at the memory of Gideon's vomit on the kitchen floor. "Trust me, it's a good thing that Dad declined the invitation."

"The twins start Hogwarts this year, don't they?" he asked.

"Yes. They got their letters a few days ago and they keep packing and unpacking their trunks, even though we haven't gone to get their supplies yet. They are _so _excited," Molly told him. "I'm going to have to keep an eye on them from the second we step on the train."

"It'll be fun," Arthur said. "We'll play whole-castle hide-and-seek, and show them the Giant Squid."

"They'll love that," Molly said with a smile. She looked at the dancing again and sighed softly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Arthur look her way. He looked at the dancing, and then back at her. Something seemed to click.

Arthur stood and came around the table to her side, holding out a hand. "Would you like to dance?" he asked.

Molly grinned. "I didn't think you were going to ask." She took the offered hand and let him lead her towards the other dancers. They stopped at the edge of the crowd and stood facing each other. Arthur lifted on hand, and then the other, then let them both fall to his sides again.

Molly reached out and took one of his hands in both of hers. "Are you nervous?" she asked.

"A little," he admitted. "Me and Bilius had a few lessons last week, but I've never danced in public."

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Molly said. Arthur smiled and stepped forward, putting his other hand on her hip.

Molly felt like they were floating on a cloud. They skipped and glided, twirling around and around. She didn't even get dizzy, looking into Arthur's blue eyes.

"So I got you something," Arthur said some time during their third dance.

"What? Why?" Molly asked, surprised. She hadn't expected any gifts; it was months until her birthday. "What is it?"

Chuckling, Arthur reached into his jacket's inside pocket. He pulled out an envelope and handed it over. She pulled out two tickets to an upcoming concert.

"Celestina Warbeck?" she asked. Arthur's ears were starting to turn pink. He nodded.

"I know you like her, and you told me your dad couldn't get tickets," he mumbled. Then he looked up, gazing directly into her eyes. "I thought it could be our first date."

Now Molly stopped moving. All around them couples were still dancing, but Molly stood absolutely still, her mouth open just a little. "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" she whispered, unable to bring any tone to her voice.

Arthur coughed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" he stammered. Now his whole face was red.

Molly cut him off by throwing her arms around him his neck. Her lips met his softly.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend," she breathed. Arthur returned her grin. He leaned towards Molly and kissed her again.

A moment later they were descended upon by Arthur's brothers.

"Oi you finally asked her? It's about time," Bilius said, dragging Arthur away. He looked over his shoulder at Molly. She shrugged lightly.

"Told you it would all work out," Percival said to her.

"You were right, Perce," Molly said.

"Well, I _did _manage to graduate," he said loftily. Molly giggled. He offered her his arm. "Come along, it's time for pictures."

Molly let him lead her over to the rest of the Weasley family, where Cedrella ushered her to her place at Arthur's side.


	12. Brothers

**Theme 12: Brothers  
>September 1, 1966<strong>

"Prewett, Fabian," called Professor Dumbledore of the Transfiguration department. From her spot besides Arthur, Molly watched her brother approach the Sorting Hat. Giving it a wary look, he sat upon the stool and Dumbledore lowered the hat down onto his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called a few moments later. The Gryffindors cheered, Molly, Arthur, and Bilius jumping up. Fabian grinned and ran over to the table, sitting across from Molly.

"Prewett, Gideon."

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat was barely touching his head when it proclaimed that Gideon would join the same house as his twin.

When the Sorting Ceremony was over, the twins clinked their goblets together. "Cheers," they said, then drained the pumpkin juice out of them. They had been abnormally quiet during the train ride, and Molly knew that they had been worried about being in separate houses.

Bilius leaned around Arthur. "So these are your brothers Molly? Gryffindors, eh? I guess they're not going to be afraid to cause trouble." Molly smiled at him.

"They're not interested in joining your new Gryffindor Prank Club, Bilius," she said sweetly.

"Oi, we're sitting right here," Gideon said.

"And that club sounds like something we'd love," Fabian added.

"No, you wouldn't," Molly told them. "It's not worth the detentions you'd get."

Gideon and Fabian muttered under their breaths, and returned to their meals.

After Professor Dippet ended the feast, a Gryffindor prefect stood up and began herding the first years out of the Great Hall. Molly looked at her brothers, who, despite twin yawns, each took one last biscuit off of a platter.

"Go on up to Gryffindor Tower," Molly suggested. "You both look knackered."

The twins shared a look that Molly couldn't read, then jumped up and joined the other first years. Molly watched them go, puzzled by the way that they had reacted to her.

Arthur stood and helped Molly up. Hand-in-hand, they walked leisurely out of the Great Hall.

"What was with the boys?" Molly wondered aloud. They were standing on one of the moving staircases, waiting for it to slowly crawl into place. At her question, Arthur winced quietly. Molly noticed. "What? Is it me?" Arthur rubbed the back of his neck.

"I think- well, I think you're trying too hard," he said quickly, eyes fixed on a painting of a short wizard and a giraffe.

"What do you mean?" Molly asked.

"Well, the boys don't need you to baby them anymore," Arthur said tactfully.

"Was I really that bad?" Molly asked. Arthur nodded. "I didn't even realize I was doing it." With a groan, the staircase settled into its landing. Arthur squeezed her hand, and they started walking again.

"I think that you need to give your brothers some space so that they can learn to be students," he said. "After all, no one else at Hogwarts has a mother."

"You're right," Molly said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"It happens from time to time," Arthur said. She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Will you help me, Arhtur? Let me know if I'm mothering them?" she asked.

"Of course," he said as they approached the Fat Lady. "We'll have to think of a signal that I can give you, so that you'll know to back off."

"Why don't you just say a word, like... puffskein, or something," she said. They had stopped beside the portrait that marked the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. They were facing each other, still holding hands in the mostly-empty corridor.

"I think I thought of a better signal," Arthur whispered. Before she knew what was happening, Molly found herself being thoroughly kissed. She leaned into Arthur's embrace, instantly forgetting all about her brothers.

A few minutes later, the Fat Lady's portrait swung forward, and two small figures crawled out of the hole. Molly and Arthur ignored them, intent on continuing their snogging session until a prefect sent them to bed. Unfortunately, the new arrivals did not approve of their plans.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Gideon said.

"Get your lips off our sister," Fabian added. Molly felt her face growing red as both of her brothers stared at her and her boyfriend. No one wanted to be the first to break the silence. They boys stood shoulder-to-shoulder, arms crossed over their chests, and identical glares on their faces.

"How do you tell them apart?" Arthur whispered loudly. Molly giggled. She couldn't help herself. She was a bit giddy from their kiss, and she found it highly amusing that Arthur was unabashed.

He cleared his throat. "Pretend you didn't see that," he told them, throwing an arm around each of their shoulders and leading them back into the common room. "So, I think your sister needs Sister Lessons."

Molly followed them, shaking her head. She hadn't thought about how the twins would effect her new relationship with Arthur. Maybe she wasn't glad to have her brothers at Hogwarts after all.


	13. Man to Man

**Theme 13: Man-to-Man  
>October 15, 1966<strong>

The walk to Hogsmeade had never felt so long as it did on that blustery autumn day. The young couple walked side-by-side, Molly taking in the the scenery and enjoying the fresh air, while Arthur looked at his feet as they steadily beat the path.

"What's wrong?" Molly asked him as they walked down the main street of Hogsmeade.

"Nothing," Arthur said, wincing at how fast he said it. Molly would know he was lying.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" she asked, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Just a little," Arthur said as they neared the Three Broomsticks.

"You don't need to be," Molly said. "It's just my dad. It's not like you have to meet my Auntie Muriel."

"I just want to make a good impression," he told her, reaching for the door. Molly took both of his hands and pulled a few steps away.

"Arthur, relax. It's just my dad," she repeated. "I've already told him all about you, and he told me you sound like a very nice boy. He just wants to meet you. This doesn't have to be a big deal." Molly leaned up and kissed Arthur's cheek. It worked like a Relaxing Draught.

Feeling like he'd just taken a Relaxing Draught, Arthur followed his girlfriend into the pub. He took her hat and scarf.

"Thanks," Molly said, handing over her coat as well. She turned and looked around, waving at Andromeda Black, who was sitting nearby on a date. Then her eyes found the man she was looking for. "Hi, Daddy!" she cried, running over to him. Arthur, telling himself that it was simply to give Molly and her father time for their reunion, took his time hanging up their coats.

When Arthur turned around to follow Molly, Andromeda winked, and her date, Ted Tonks, gave him an encouraging thumb's up. When they neared the table, Molly grabbed his hand.

"Arthur, I want you meet my dad," she said. "Dad, this is Arthur Weasley."

"I've heard a great deal about you, Mr. Weasley," Mr. Prewett said, shaking Arthur's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Sir," Arthur said. There was a butterbeer on the table for each of them. They sat down, Arthur pulling out Molly's chair for her first.

"So, Arthur, what are your plans for the future?" William asked.

Arthur blinked at him. No one had ever asked him that before. "Sir?"

"What do you want to do after Hogwarts?"

"After Hogwarts?" Arthur parroted. "Well, I haven't thought too much about it."

"Of course you haven't," William said. "You've not even taken your O.W.L.s yet. I didn't expect you to have any definite plans, but you must have some idea of what you'd like to do."

"Well, I like Muggle stuff," Arthur said.

"You should do something with Muggles," Molly suggested.

"Dad got Percival in on the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad," Arthur said thoughtfully. "So I guess there's always Ministry work."

"I'm sure you'll figure out what you're supposed to do," William said. "It took me awhile to decide on a profession. Molly was on the way before I started the job I do now."

"I don't think Molly's ever told me what you do," Arthur said, ready to shift the focus off of himself.

"Dad repairs broomsticks," Molly said. Arthur looked at her father, surprised. With William Prewett's sweater and glasses, Arthur had expected him to be a clerk or a librarian.

"I know," William said with a chuckle. "Not exactly an exciting occupation."

"Well, I can see where it has its attractions," Arthur said. "I like tinkering with things, getting my hands dirty. Over the summer I took apart a Muggle toaster and put it back together. It was kind of a satisfying way to waste time."

Molly shook her head with a smile. "At least he recognizes that it was a waste of time," she said with a smile. Arthur knew that the comment was her attempt to tease him. He grinned.

They talked some more about tinkering, both with magical and non-magical objects. It was a common ground for Arthur and William, and it was a comfortable chat. Molly kept looking between them and smiling. Each time it warmed Arthur's heart. He was glad that it was going well if only for her sake.

"I'll go get us some more drinks," Molly said after awhile. She gathered up their empty mugs.

"Do you want some help?" Arthur asked, standing as she did. Molly shook her head, still smiling.

"I can carry three butterbeers," she said. "Thanks, though."

Molly's father watched the exchange, amusement showing his his eyes. Arthur sunk into his seat, smiling at the man opposite him.

"I know this is uncomfortable for you," William started. "I appreciate you doing it for Molly."

"I really care about her," Arthur confessed.

"I know you do," William said. "And I'm happy for you."

"But," Arthur prodded. He sensed there was a "but." Molly's father sat up straighter, becoming stern and serious.

"Well, I know you're young, and you and Molly might not be together forever, but I still need to know that you're treating her right," William said. Arthur nodded, immediately.

"My mum raised me right, Sir," Arthur said. "Molly deserves to be treated like the princess that she is. I know don't always get it right, but I try."

"That's all I ask," William said.

"Besides," Arthur added with a grin. "If I screw up too much, you've got twin spies that will let you know about it."

"I know it." William joined Arthur in laughter. Just then, Molly came back to the table, eying them both suspiciously.

"What did I miss?" she asked warily.

"I was just telling your dad about how you came out of Transfiguration with green hair last week," Arthur said, guessing that the man-to-man talk was over.

"You didn't!" Molly exclaimed.

"I'm glad you got it sorted out," her father said. "Green is not your color." Molly gasped, laughing with them.

William nodded at Arthur, and he nodded back. He sensed that something had passed between them, and was overwhelmed and overjoyed by the trust that had been placed in him.


	14. Amortentia

**Theme 14: Amortentia  
>March 18, 1967<strong>

Molly looked at the full bottle of dried Billywig stings. The instructions said to add three drops and then stir clockwise for five minutes. She was hoping that the last ingredient would turn the liquid in her cauldron from its current blue-gray stated into a shiny mother-of-pearl.

Concentrating carefully, she unstoppered the bottle and tilted it over her cauldron. One drop of the clear liquid dribbled into her cauldron, and then another.

"What're you doing?" Arthur asked, startling her. Molly dropped the bottle of Billywig stings into the cauldron. She scrambled to get it out, grabbing a spare set of tongs so that she wouldn't burn her fingers.

"Arthur!" The potion congealed, turning brown, and a mass of orange smoke billowed from the cauldron.

"I'm sorry!" Arthur said. "Were you practicing for Slughorn's class?"

"No," Molly replied. She started to wave the recipe book in the air, dispelling the smoke.

"I thought not. That's not your regular potions book. Did you get it from the library?"

"It's just a side project," Molly lied. "For extra credit."

"You don't need extra credit in potions," Arthur said. "Is it something for your Magical Domiciles class?"

"Yes, that's it," Molly said, a fib forming in her mind. "We learned about this potion and I thought it could help my dad ."

"No, it's just, I was brewing this potion for my dad," Molly said.

"Why, is he sick?" Arthur asked, sending a jet of air out of the end of his wand, helping propel the smoke away.

"It's for rheumatism, Arthur," Molly told him. She turned away from him, still fanning the air. She could feel his eyes searching her face. He knew she was keeping something from him.

"But why-" Molly cut off his next query. She was in no mood to play the question game.

"Arthur Weasley, stop pestering me and let me finish my brewing! And I'll thank you not to sneak up on me. Now I've got to start it all over again," Molly said, vanishing the messy goo that coated her cauldron.

Arthur looked slightly miffed. "Don't be too long," he said, turning away. "It's a beautiful afternoon, and Bilius and I are going to skip stones on the lake."

Molly muttered a response as she restarted the potion. She didn't hear him leave the room.

…..

Four hours later, Molly finally thought the potion had turned out right. It was a beautiful, pearly white, but it smelled like metal and grease and chocolate. Shrugging, she put it into a large flask.

She had just ducked into the supply closet to put away the rest of her supplies when someone knocked on the dungeon door.

"It's me," Arthur said, holding up both hands and walking slowly so as not to startle her.

"It's okay now. I'm finished," Molly said. "I'm sorry that I was mean earlier."

Arthur shrugged her apology away. "Are you coming to supper?"

"Yes, I'm starved," Molly said. "Just let me clean out the cauldron."

"I'll help," Arthur said, brandishing his wand. He sniffed over the cauldron, looking between it and Molly, but didn't say anything.

He stayed quiet as they walked to supper, his arm over her shoulders.

"Was that Amortentia?" he asked when they were upstairs.

"Yes," Molly said. "It took me three tries, but I think it's right now."

He whistled. "That's impressive. That potion is N.E.W.T. level. I would have blown up the cauldron."

Molly sat in her usual spot at the Gryffindor table, settling her bag with the precious potion under the table. Gideon and Fabian smiled from across the table.

"Are you going to tell me what you're up to?" Arthur asked, sitting beside her. "Or do I have to go and get your brothers to weasel it out of you?"

"Don't worry," Molly said with a laugh. "It's not for you."

"So Amortentia is good for rheumatism now? I'd best write my dear old granny." Molly fixed him with a mock-glare.

"I was telling the truth when I said it's for my dad," she told him. "Remember that neighbor lady I told you about?

"Mrs. Fisher, the one who was over at your house for Christmas?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, that's her. She's a widow; her husband died before I was born. Anyways, she and Dad are crazy about each other, they just don't know it yet."

"Don't you think it would be better if they found it out for themselves?" Arthur asked her. "They might not appreciate being under the influence of a love potion."

"It makes me sad to think about my dad being all alone, Arthur," Molly said.

"Molly, if he's meant to be with someone, it will happen. Let nature take its course," Arthur said quietly.

"Sometimes two people just need a little push," Molly said. "What if fate is waiting for me to help them?"

Arthur's response was lost in the growing quiet of the Great Hall. The normal suppertime chatter faded away as someone approached the table where the professors sat. This boy, in his Gryffindor robes, stopped before Professor McGonagall, the newest addition to the Transfiguration department, and began to declaim for her.

_ "Shall I compare thee to a Summer's day?  
>Thou art more lovely and more temperate:<br>Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
>And Summer's lease hath all too short a date:<em>

Molly shifted in her seat, trying to see who the poet was. "Oi, that's Bilius!" Arthur whispered in her ear. Across the way, Gideon and Fabian dissolved in giggles. Molly looked at them, a horrible feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. She looked under the table, realizing that her bag had been pulled toward the twins' feet.

"What did you do?" she hissed.

Catching on, Arthur hopped up from his seat. The professors were staring at his older brother, flabbergasted. Arthur walked briskly towards his brother, tapping Ted's shoulder on the way. They each took one of Bilius's arms, giving the professors apologetic looks.

"I'm sorry. Distateful dare," Arthur muttered. He looked at Bilius. "C'mon, Bil. Let's get you out of here."

Bilus was very uncooperative. In the end, they had to half-drag him from the Great Hall. He continued to spout his sonnet to McGonagall.

"_So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,  
>So long live this, and this gives life to thee!<em>" he shouted as Arthur and Ted pulled him out of the room. "I love you, Minnie!"

Molly closed her eyes, burying her head in her hands.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well this one was fun to write. If you've been on Pottermore, you'll be able to tell that it was inspired by the potion-brewing process on there. Great fun. Blew up my cauldron today.

The poem that Bilus spouts in this chapter is Shakespeare's 18th Sonnet. I like to think that Shakespeare was a wizard.

I hope you've been enjoying these drabbles. Review and let me know!


	15. Late

**Theme 15: Late  
>October 26, 1967<strong>

When Arthur woke up the sky was dark. Waves splashed against the shore of the lake. Crickets chirped loudly. Something warm was nestled into his side.

He forced his eyes to open, seeing a bright crescent moon and twinkling stars. Through the fuzz of sleepiness, he tried to remember why he was lying on the hillside in the middle of the night. The thing beside him whimpered and snuggled closer.

He looked at the person beside him. Molly was lying with her head on his shoulder, his cloak pulled around her body for warmth.

Now he remembered. They were on a date. They had decided to watch the sunset against the surface of the lake. He didn't remember the sunset, just a lot of snogging. They must have fallen asleep. He tried to sit up, but Molly had his arm pinned. Fortunately, his movement woke Molly.

She yawned and scooted over, allowing him to pull his arm out from beneath her.

"What time is it?" Arthur held up his arm until he could see his watch in the moonlight.

"Almost four," he told her. Molly gasped and jumped up.

"What? We are going to be in so much trouble! How are we going to get up to Gryffindor Tower without getting caught?"

That would be a problem. It was late enough that there were no prefects patrolling the halls, but Apollyon Pringle, the caretaker of Hogwarts, would be up and about.

"Molly, relax. We'll just have to be sneaky," Arthur said at last. He gathered up the blanket they had been laying on and they made their way up to the castle. The large front door moaned a little. Arthur pulled it open just enough so that they could slip through. He peeked around the edge of the door. When he saw that the coast was clear, he took Molly's hand and pulled her into the castle.

Arthur made it a habit to check around each corner before he and Molly proceeded. He kept a hold on her hand. She remained silent, just followed him. He could tell that she was nervous; she was shaking.

They made it past the corridor of moving staircases before they heard the shuffling footsteps of Apollyon Pringle.

"Go on, Molly. I'll lead Pringle away and then meet you in the common room."

"What if you get caught?" Molly asked.

"Better just me than both of us," Arthur told her. He spoke the truth. He'd rather take whatever punishment was forced on him than see Molly get in trouble.

She nodded, pulling his cloak around her shoulders. "Be careful," she whispered, kissing his cheek. Arthur watched her disappear down the hall. A moment later he heard the caretaker's voice.

"Student out of bed, eh?" Arthur could tell that Pringle was getting closer. He turned down a side corridor, taking care to make some kind of noise that would draw Pringle away from Molly. "I hear you," Pringle called.

Arthur saw the glow of a lit wand falling around the corner. In a final attempt to lose the caretaker, Arthur ducked into a broom closet.

He held his breath, hoping that Pringle hadn't seen the door close. The caretaker might continue on past the closet, thinking that Arthur had run in that direction.

Luck was not with Arthur. The closet door was yanked open. A moment later the lantern light blinded him. When his vision cleared, Arthur was looking into the leering face of Apollyon Pringle.

"Well, well, well," came the crackling voice. "What do we have here?"


	16. Protected

**Theme 16: Protected  
>October 26, 1967<strong>

When Molly walked into the Gryffindor common room her ears were ringing. She'd just endured the most stern lecture she'd ever received. The Fat Lady had insisted on thoroughly telling her off before she would move her portrait and let Molly enter Gryffindor Tower.

Wearily, she sank into one of the chairs to wait for Arthur. She watched the embers as they crackled in the fireplace.

She fell asleep without even realizing it. When she awoke, it was almost nine. Students were milling all around her, chatting and gathering their things for the day. Her friend Christine stopped beside her chair.

"Did you sleep down here?" she asked. When Molly nodded she went on. "Well are you coming to Potions? It starts in ten minutes." Molly raced up the stairs to her dormitory to change into a clean uniform.

In Potions, Professor Slughorn set them working on a Shrinking Solution. Molly and Christine shared a cauldron, as usual, but in truth Christine did most of the brewing. Molly was too distracted.

A few minutes into class, Professor Slughorn made his way over to Ted Tonks's table, where Arthur usually sat. "Where's Weasley?" he asked.

"He's in the hospital wing," Ted answered.

"Is he ill?"

"No, sir. He missed curfew last night, and Mr. Pringle had him flogged."

Molly's world stopped with that sentence. She heard several gasps and then utter silence, as many of the eyes in the room turned to her. She stood up so fast that her chair flew out from beneath her, clattering across the floor. She ignored everyone but their Potions master.

"Professor, may I be excused? I feel suddenly ill." She hardly waited for Slughorn to nod, leaving all of her things where they were.

"Miss Prewett," he called after her. He handed over a note that he had scribbled on a spare bit of parchment. "If you see Mr. Pringle, you are developing a terrible cough which is disturbing my class."

"Thank you," Molly said, stowing the note in the pocket of her sweater. She left the dungeons. When she was out of view of the classroom door, she broke into a run, moving as fast as she could towards the hospital wing.

There were several patients in the ward, but only one bed was curtained off from the view of the others.

"Lie still, Mr. Weasley!" Madam Pomfrey snapped from behind the partition.

"I want to go and see my girlfriend," Arthur retorted. "I have to make sure she's okay."

"You'll go nowhere until I've healed your wounds," the nurse replied. "Now lie still while I go and get some dittany, or I'll put the Full Body-Bind on you."

Molly waited until Madam Pomfrey entered the supply closet, and then slipped into the area that had been sectioned off for Arthur.

He was lying on his stomach on the hospital cot, facing away from her. His shredded shirt lay bundled on the ground beside him, stained with his blood. Angry red welts streaked across his back.

"Arthur?" she whispered. He turned, propping himself up on his left elbow so that he could see her face.

"Molly! You made it." Relief flooded his features as Molly took his hand.

"Yes. I'm fine," she said. "I slept in the Common Room."

"I was worried that you'd gotten caught too," Arthur said. "How did you know where to find me?"

"Ted told Slughorn you were here..." Molly trailed off, coming around to his and hugging him.

"I'm okay," Arthur said. The curtains snapped away to reveal Madam Pomfrey and her dittany bottle. She sighed, putting her free hand on her hip.

"Miss Prewett, what are you doing here?"

Sheepishly, Molly held out the note from Professor Slughorn. "I've got a cough?" she said unconvincingly. When the nurse raised an eyebrow, Molly took Arthur's hand changed her answer. "I want to take care of my boyfriend."

Just then, a shrieking scream came from the direction of the infirmary's door. A professor was heard yelling, "Poppy, I have a first year who was splashed with Lobalug venom!"

"Alright, Miss Prewett, you want to take care of your boyfriend, then dab his wounds with the dittany," she said, pressing the bottle and a couple of cloths into Molly's hands and then rushing away.

Arthur gave her a half smile. Molly uncapped the bottle and poured a little of the sour-smelling liquid on one of the rags. Arthur winced when she first touched the dittany to his broken skin.

"Does it hurt terribly?" Molly asked.

"It's getting better," Arthur answered. He was right; the wounds were slowly beginning to mend themselves. Molly thought of another question, one that had been bothering her since the night before.

"Why did you lead him away from me?"

"I had to," Arthur said simply. Molly softly shook her head.

"You are crazy, Arthur," she said.

"Protecting you is my job," Arthur said. "I'll always do it, and I'll always take it seriously."

Molly wasn't sure what to say to that. She felt overwhelmed by his love and the way that he went all chivalrous around her. Instead of trying to put it in words, she simply squeezed Arthur's hand and went back to tending his wounds. He smiled over his shoulder at her and she knew that he understood.


	17. Fired

**Theme 17: Fired  
>August 6, 1968<strong>

The night before the Weasley's annual trip to the seashore, Molly came over as usual. It was odd that it was only going to be her and Arthur that year. Cornelia was busy with her new baby, and both Percival and Bilius had jobs to attend to.

Even though they couldn't join the rest of the family on the trip, Arthur's brothers came to supper that evening.

Molly suspected that money was a bit tight that year. Percival brought home groceries, and Bilius slipped a few Galleons into his mother's purse when he thought no one was looking.

When they sat down to eat, Arthur's father was still not home.

"Dad's working late again?" Bilius asked.

"Yes," Cedrella said, determinedly cheerful. Cedrella seemed to be forcing herself to act normally. She smiled at her children. "He had to make a deal with his boss to get this week off for our trip."

Septimus Weasley was never an exceptionally cheerful man. He raised his four children with a loving but firm hand. He worked long, hard hours at the Ministry, Disapparating each morning before the children were up. It was usually supper time or later when he returned.

When he arrived home that evening, he looked stricken and pale. Molly and Arthur were clearing the table, taking the dishes to Percival and Bil, who cleaned them magically. They all turned at the sound of their patriarch's Apparition.

"Septimus, what is it?" Cedrella said, taking in his demeanor.

"I've been let go," he said. "After twenty-six years in the same department, they fired me."

He sunk down into a seat at the table and put his head in his hands. Cedrella made eye-contact with her oldest son, and a few moments later Percival was ushering Arthur and Molly out of the kitchen. When Arthur protested his simply put a finger to his lips.

He closed the kitchen door, leaving the tiniest sliver for sound to escape from, and then they three of them walked up the stairs. A few moments later, they crept back down to sit on the stairs. Bits of the conversation floated up to their ears.

"My pay was stretched too thin as it was," Septimus said. "I simply don't have the house payment this month."

"What if we got back the deposit we made on the beach house? We could use the vacation money," Cedrella suggested.

"That would keep us here for a month or two, but what after that? We have no savings and plenty of bills," Septimus said.

"Then we'll sell the house, and find something smaller," Cedrella said bravely. "We'll both find some work. It will be okay."

Arthur abruptly stood and walked down the stairs. He went out the front door, letting it bang closed behind him.

"I'll go talk to him," Percival said. Molly stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"No, let me," she said.

Arthur was in the back yard, sitting in the grass beneath a large tree.

"Hey," Molly said as she sat down beside him. Arthur nodded at her, but didn't say anything. Molly rested her head on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" she asked softly.

"No," he said with a sigh. "I'm worried about my mum and dad. It's pretty bad. You heard them talking about selling the house... it's going to be rough going. What's going to happen to us, Molly?"

"Oh, Arthur, it's going to be alright," she said. "In a few weeks we go back to Hogwarts. Your parents will be able to take care of each other."

"You think so?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah," Molly said. "They'll be fine." For a moment Arthur looked at peace, but then his face took on it's miserable expression once more.

"You should break up with me," Arthur mumbled.

"What?" Molly cried. "Why?"

"My family has no money. It's a curse I'll probably inherit. You should be with someone who will be able to take care of you."

"Arthur Weasley!" Molly said sternly. "Don't you ever say that again."

"You want to be poor forever?" Arthur asked.

"If I can be with you, I do," Molly said. "Look, I don't like to think too much about the future. The unknown is unsettling. But I find great comfort in knowing that whatever happens, you and I will face it together. We'll take care of each other."

The corner of Arthur's mouth twitched, trying to smile. "That is a nice thought," he said. He looked over at her, clasping her hand. "I love you, Molly."

Molly felt like she was melting. It was the first time that he has said those words to her. She kissed him, settling into a hug.

"I love you too."


	18. Proposal

**Theme 18: Proposal  
>November 11, 1968<strong>

When Molly and Arthur returned to school that year they found that their schedules had become both more simplified and more rigorous. Molly had decided to N.E.W.T. in Magical Domiciles, Herbology, Transfiguration and Charms. Arthur's schedule was the same, only he had Muggle Studies instead of the domiciles class. That year the professors seemed not favor splitting them up in class, so despite having nearly identical schedules, Molly and Arthur spent very little time together in the classroom. They could often be found studying together in the evenings and during their free periods.

One afternoon Arthur was clutching a piece of parchment when he came to their usual table in the library. He dropped his school bag noisily, earning and ignoring a fierce look from Madam Pince, the young librarian. He sat down, tearing into the letter.

"Who is that from?" Molly asked curiously.

"My mum," Arthur said told her.

After searching for work all summer and fall, Septimus Weasley had finally found employment in Wizarding Berlin. It was a hard decision for the Weasleys to leave their children, especially Arthur. At first Cedrella had refused to even consider the idea, but she came around eventually, after Percival and Bilius chipped in to buy Arthur a second-hand owl that he could use to communicate.

"She says they're fine. They found a place to live near Dad's work, and she's been able to make some money selling healing potions," Arthur said, skimming the letter.

"That's wonderful," Molly said, happy to see his spirits lifting. He read on and Molly watched him, taking notice that he bit his lip towards the end of the letter. "What is it?" she prodded.

"Nothing really," Arthur said. Molly gave him a look that plainly meant _I know that you're lying._ "Well," he added. "It's just that I can tell that Mum worries about me."

"Yeah, my dad can be like that," Molly said. "You just need to reassure her that you're fine. Write her about that last potions essay that you got an 'O' on."

Arthur nodded. "I'll do that tonight. I let Ted borrow Otto."

"Did you finally name your owl then?" Molly asked.

"Yep. Otto. Short for Ottomobile," Arthur said proudly. Molly shook her head, pulling a stack of Transfiguration books closer to her side of the table.

"Let's do the essay on animagi first," she said. Arthur agreed, and they started perusing the books she'd chosen.

She was leafing through _Lost in a Crowd: Using Human Transfiguration as a Disguise_ when Arthur spoke again.

"I'm going to have one someday, Molly," he said. She looked over at him. He'd done little work on his essay. The only ink marks on his paper formed a rough sketch of one of the four-wheeled Muggle contraptions that Arthur so adored. Molly had absolutely no doubt that Arthur would manage to get his hands on one eventually. She smiled and put her hand on his.

"I know you will," she said, letting him know that she believed in him.

"Well isn't this cute?" asked a sneering voice. Molly and Arthur looked up to see a fourth year boy with steely eyes standing near the table. His long blond hair was pulled back in a horsetail, and his Hogwarts uniform was adorned with the green trim of a Slytherin. He held his pointed chin up high, and his demeanor gave off arrogance like smell on a skunk.

"May I help you?" Arthur asked shortly.

"I am Lucius Malfoy. I've heard that your family left the country," His voice was slippery and snide.

"I know who you are, Lucius, and what's it to you where my family is?" Arthur retorted.

"I'm simply overjoyed that there are two less blood-traitors in England," Lucius said. "Saves us the work of having to get rid of them later."

Molly felt Arthur take a deep breath. So save him from losing composure, she interjected, "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I was sent to retrieve a book. I have a pass, not that it's any of your business," the younger boy said.

"Run along then," Molly prompted. "I'm sure that your professor didn't mean for you to stop and make pointless conversation."

"I don't see a Prefect badge on your chest," Lucius said. Molly felt her anger rising, but Lucius appeared to be completely unperturbed. The fact that he let everything roll off him made Molly even more irritated.

"Sod off, Malfoy,!" she exclaimed, turning back to her essay as if to end the conversation. Lucius didn't budge.

"Actually, it's not a bad view, your chest," he said coolly. "Rather endowed, just like my father's mistress. Is that why you're with her Weasley? Is she easy?"

Arthur stood so fast that his chair clattered to the ground. He pointed his wand at Lucius's face as the younger boy armed himself. Molly jumped up.

"Arthur, don't!" she hissed as the librarian bustled over to their table.

"What is going on here?" she demanded.

"It's nothing, Madam Pince," Molly said. "The boys were just showing off."

"Not in my library they aren't!" she responded. "Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you collect your book and return to class." Lucius smirked at Molly and Arthur then wandered away to a bookshelf across the library. Madam Pince turned on the other two. "You can find somewhere else to study today," she ordered.

"Yes, madam," Molly said, gathering first her things and then Arthur's when she was still watching Malfoy. She took his hand and pulled him out of the library.

When they got down the hall she turned to him. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Shouldn't have...didn't you hear what he said about you?" Arthur exclaimed.

"I heard flatulence," Molly said. "He was baiting you. He wanted you to get angry."

"I don't care why he said it _no one_ can say things like that about you," Arthur insisted.

"Why can't you just ignore it?" Molly asked. He returned her question with one of his own.

"Why doesn't it bother you to be called easy?"

"I don't care what _Lucius Malfoy_ thinks of me." She said his name the same way she might have said "dirty socks" or "bag of vomit." "Arthur, it really doesn't matter. I know it's not true. So do you, and my brothers and everyone else who matters."

Arthur stopped walking. When Molly turned around to see why, she took in his bemused expression.

"What is it?" she asked. They were in the hall of staircases.

"You. You're completely baffling, but at the same time I know you as well as I know myself," he said. "A minute ago I was ready to kill that little twat, and now all I can think about is you."

"Arthur, what are you on about?" Molly asked, trying to decipher his rambling.

"I wanna marry you," he said.

"What?" Molly felt completely gobsmacked.

"I want to marry you," Arthur repeated.

"Is this about protecting my virtue or something?" Molly asked.

"What? No. Look, I don't know exactly what I want to do after Hogwarts, but I do know that I want to be your husband, Molly Prewett."

Molly's mind raced. She had known for awhile that their relationship was headed in this direction, but she had not expected a proposal so soon. She couldn't think of a reason to refuse him. She had just turned seventeen, and after Arthur's birthday in February, he would be of age too. They had a year and a half to make plans before they left Hogwarts.

She met his eyes, trying to fill her own with the same amount of love she found there. "Ok," she said. Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" he said with a grin.

"Yes," Molly said. "After we graduate, I will marry you, Arthur Weasley." He closed the gap between them, kissing her with all the passion that he could muster.

Applause broke out. Molly looked around, startled to see the occupants of several portraits smiling and clapping for them. She blushoped and giggled. Throwing an arm over her shoulder, Arthur led her away from their audience and up to Gryffindor Tower.

"I'm sorry I don't have a ring for you," he said.

"I don't need a ring, Arthur," she told him.

"But you deserve one. Hang on, I've got an idea," he said, rummaging through his pockets. He retrieved a length of bright yellow plastic. Taking Molly's left hand, he twisted the object around her ring finger. Molly held up her hand, gazing at the final product.

"What is that?" she asked.

"It's a twist-tie," Arthur told her. "Muggles use them to close bags and things, like bread."

Molly grinned at the wired plastic that encircled her finger. It would be a constant reminder of her wonderful, quirky, Muggle-crazy boyfriend.

_Fiance_, she corrected herself.

"It's not much," Arthur started. "But for now,"

"It's perfect," Molly interrupted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So sorry for the lack of updates. Life decided to be crazy for awhile. Eventually I'll catch all of these up, but for now I've fixed 17 and added 18. Hope you found this one cute and amusing!


	19. Shout

**Theme 19: Shout  
>December 25, 1968<strong>

Arthur went home with the Prewetts for the holidays that year. On Christmas Day, Molly cooked up a feast for her menfolk and her Aunt Muriel. She had set the table with a pretty silk runner, cheerful red flowers, twinkling candles, and the best of the silverware. Auntie Muriel had even brought along her fancy china plates with the lacey gold edges. She worked hard to make everything perfect, and the look of awe on everyone's faces made it all worth it.

She had set Arthur's place across from hers, an effective way to separate the twins. She threatened them to be on their best behavior whenever Muriel visited. Throughout the meal, she and Arthur smiled at each other, and their feet could touch without anyone being the wiser.

After dinner, William declared that since Molly had done the cooking, Gideon and Fabian could clean up. Muriel, who never went anywhere without one of her three house-elves, stayed to give orders. Molly retreated to the family room with her father and Arthur.

William poured three firewhiskeys, he took one to Molly. She looked at him questioningly. Her father had never offered her a drink before. "You and Arthur are of age," he told her. "I want you to join me in a toast."

"What are we toasting?" Arthur asked, accepting his own drink.

William settled into his favorite armchair with a groan. "Christmas of course," he said, raising his glass at each of the youngsters. He took a drink, and Molly and Arthur sipped cautiously. "And your engagement," William added before either of them had a chance to swallow.

Molly recovered quickly, but Arthur choked on his mouthful of firewhiskey. It was several long minutes before he stopped coughing.

"You knew all along?" Arthur asked when he could manage it. William's eyes twinkled and he nodded.

"How?" Molly asked.

"There were several clues," her father said. "You've been quite cheerful of late, both in letters and in person, the two of you could barely keep your eyes off each other at dinner, and you're wearing a makeshift ring on your left hand. Add all of that to the fact that you've been doodling 'Mrs. Arthur Weasley' on spare bits of parchment for years, and you get an engagement." William looked cheerfully between Molly and Arthur. "Were you not going to tell me?"

"Actually, Arthur insisted that we tell you before we go back to school," Molly told him. "Though I might have waited until summer." She ended with a shrug.

"You aren't mad, Mr. Prewett?" Arthur asked.

"Do you plan to wait until after you finish school?" William asked. Both Molly and Arthur nodded. "Then I don't see a problem. You are good for my daughter, Arthur. The two of you belong together."

Molly got up and hugged her father. "Thanks for being so supportive, Daddy," she told him. Arthur took another sip of the firewhiskey.

"So, have you thought about the big day at all?" he asked a little later.

"We were thinking of a summer ceremony," Molly said. "That way Gideon and Fabian and our friends who still have another year at Hogwarts can come to the wedding."

"What wedding?" They turned. Muriel was standing in the doorway.

"Mine and Arthur's, Auntie," Molly told her.

"You can't be serious, Dear," Muriel said.

"We're very serious," Arthur said, lacing his fingers with Molly's. Muriel gave their entwined hands a sour look, then turned to Molly.

"You cannot marry this pauper!"

"Auntie Muriel!" Molly exclaimed, shocked that her aunt spoke so bluntly with Arthur in the room.

Ignoring Molly's protests, Muriel rounded on her brother. "How can you condone this?" she demanded. William shrugged.

"The kids are in love," he said. Muriel scoffed.

"Hmm, love. They're too young for love," she said. "You see what's going on here, don't you? That _boy_ is using your Molly!"

"That's not true!" Arthur interrupted, but Muriel spoke over him.

"His family is poor as dirt. They lost everything. He probably thinks that this marriage can solve all their problems, with Molly being my heir. All he has to do is marry her and wait for me to die." She paused to spare Arthur a glare. "Or do you plan to try and bump me off after the wedding?"

During this tirade, Molly's face had been slowly gaining color as her blood began to boil. Finally her control snapped, and she jumped up, dropping the glass that was in her hand. "That is quite enough," she said sharply. "How dare you say such things! My Arthur doesn't have a greedy bone in his body."

"Fine, marry the urchin, but know that you won't see a single sickle of my money if you do!" Muriel snapped.

"We don't care a bit for your stupid money!" Molly insisted. "Go ahead and write me out of your will. Arthur and I would rather work hard and be poor than beg from you!"

Without retorting, Muriel turned and Disapparated. Molly clenched and unclenched her hands, still fuming. She had to expect that she would face similar rumors in the future. She needed to learn how to control this anger that was consuming her.

She was startled by a hand on her shoulder. "Molly? Are you alright?" She let Arthur pull her into a hug. Over his shoulder she could see the faces of her father and the twins. They were staring at her with bewilderment.

She turned to them and put her hands on her hips. "What?"

"You just got in a shouting match with Auntie Muriel!" Gideon said.

"And she lost!" Fabian added.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> A slightly holiday-ish chapter this time. I was greatly inspired by the "Little Women" with Elizabeth Taylor in it. The scene where Aunt March catches John Brooke proposing to Meg. I love that movie. I think that Muriel and Aunt March are a lot alike.

Happy Holidays!


	20. Jobs

**Theme 20: Jobs  
>July 17, 1969<strong>

_July 2, 1969_

_ Dear Molly, _

_ Wizarding Berlin is lovely. I've seen plenty of it in my search for a summer job. I've gone out almost every day, but no one wants to hire a boy who will only be in town for a couple of months. It has been great seeing my parents again. It's nice to see Mum's eyes light up again. _

_ I hate being a burden to them, though. When Mum gets home from the bank, she has a never-ending pile of mending and tailoring that she does on the side, as well as her potion-brewing. Dad is working three jobs. I've seen him twice since I've been here. I'm starting to wonder if I shouldn't have just stayed at Percival's flat._

_ I miss you, dear girl._

_ Love,  
>Arthur<em>

_July_ _5, 1969_

_ Dearest Arthur, _

_ I am so sorry to hear that you can't find work. I was so happy that you were going to get to spend some time with your parents after being separated for so long. I know you missed them terribly._

_ We've had a bit of bad luck at home. Ralph Fletcher, my father's assistant quit on Monday. He was going on and on about how Dad was a blood-traitor because he lets Muggleborns patronize the shop. My father told him not to would be discrimination and he wouldn't have it. So Fletcher quit. It's quite sad, really, since he and Dad went to Hogwarts together, and they have been business partners since they graduated._

_ My father decided that this was an opportunity to teach my brothers some responsibility, but that only lasted a day. They went off to work with Dad on Tuesday morning, and at lunch time he brought them home again. Apparently, Gideon set fire to a broom he was supposed to be polishing, and Fabian glued a customer to their beater's bat. My father didn't say a word to either of them at dinner. He simply asked me if I would help him the next day. Of course, I said yes, but Arthur- I am lousy at it. I know nothing about broomsticks; I can barely fly one._

_ Today, Dad had a brilliant idea. He wants you to be his assistant. He said he'll pay you and give you room and board. I would love for you to come and stay here. Of course, as your girlfriend, I am biased. I do think that this would be a terrific opportunity for you. If you were to take the job, and if you did well, I'm sure Dad would hire you back next summer. Even if it's not what you want to do forever, it would be a good source of income in the mean time. What do you think?_

_ I won't try to entice you by telling you that I cook the meals in your boarding house, or by saying that the guest room is right across the hall from my room. You should make this decision on your own. _

_ Write back soon so I'll know if I'm doomed to be Assistant Broom Repairman forever._

_ Love,  
>Molly<em>

As Arthur swept the floor of Prewett & Fletcher Broomsticks, he pondered the last few weeks of his life. William Prewett's offer of employment had been too good to pass up. Even Arthur's parents had agreed that he should return to London.

It also did his heart good to see his Molly on a daily basis. She woke early each morning to make breakfast before Arthur and her father left for the shop and supper was waiting on the table when they got home in the evening. In between, Molly kept up with the housework and managed Gideon and Fabian. She made them keep up the yard but also let them enjoy the beautiful summer days of their youth. The arrangement was more or less pleasing to all.

The opening of the shop's door brought Arthur out of his thoughts. He couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face when instead of a customer, his favorite red-headed lady came in.

"I brought lunch," Molly said, holding up a basket.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Arthur said, gazing at the basket.

"Thinking with your stomach again, Mr. Weasley?" Molly teased, dangling the basket just out of his reach. "That won't help you pass your N.E.W.T.'s."

He stepped closer, using the difference in their heights to his advantage. Molly surrendered her burden, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Where's Dad?" she asked, looking around.

"He said he had to meet a Goblin at Gringotts about his account. He lifted the cloth that covered the basket, letting the smell of corned beef waft up to his nose.

"Good," Molly said, tugging the napkin from his hand and dragging him into the storeroom where she kissed him soundly.

When she released him, he let out a chuckle. "I missed you too."

"It's been a long morning," Molly said. "My wonderful brothers tracked mud all over the floor and the carpet on the stairs right after I finished cleaning. I was so mad I couldn't even look at them, so I figured that I'd keep you and Dad company while they're cleaning up their mess." She kissed him again.

"Or rather, you'd keep me company, eh?" Arthur said, earning a smile.

"It is so nice to have you around all the time," Molly said.

"It's nice to be around," Arthur said, enjoying the simple talk and many kisses that came with Molly's closeness.

"This wouldn't be so terrible," Molly said thoughtfully. She took a seat on a large crate.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, sitting down beside her.

"If you worked here for a bit after we're done with Hogwarts. I'm sure that Dad would be happy to have you stay on."

_And there it is again_, Arthur thought. _The future._ Lately he couldn't escape it. Not that he wanted to escape. He loved the idea of being with Molly, of getting married when they left school, but with marriage had to come a means of support. Even with his last year at Hogwarts quickly approaching, Arthur had no clue what he wanted to do with for a living.

"I'm certainly not unhappy working here," he told Molly.

"But?" she prompted. Her brown eyes looked warm and inviting. He planted a kiss on her cheek, then let his feelings spill out.

"I'm still not sure what I want to do after Hogwarts. I feel like I should tackle the future and make it mine. I wouldn't mind staying on here, but I'm afraid that would be taking the easy way out." He stopped and grabbed her hand. "I'm glad I could tell you that."

"I'm glad too," Molly said, her eyes beginning to slightly glisten.

"So what do you think?" Arthur asked.

"First, I think you need to remember that all I need is you, Arthur Weasley," Molly said, giving his hand a squeeze. "So don't let this be about having money or a big house or whatnot. Don't channel my Auntie Muriel." Arthur nodded, taking in her words. "Secondly, there's nothing wrong with taking as much time as you need to find your calling. If you're not sure yet, maybe it would be smart to stay at the shop and save some money."

"What if I never leave the broom shop?" he asked.

"You'll find what you're supposed to be, I know it," Molly said. "And if you turn out to be the best broomstick repairman ever, I won't love you less."

Molly usually had a very realistic outlook on life. Arthur often found that talking to her helped him wrap his mind around his problems. He smiled at her. "You're right, I know you are."

"I just understand where you're coming from. I was petrified to go to Hogwarts when I was eleven, and now I can't imagine life beyond it," Molly said. "But I do know that we're going to be together, and that makes me less afraid." She held up her left hand, turning the twist-tie engagement ring with her thumb. Arthur captured her hand with his own and kissed the ring.

"I love you," he said, kissing her lips.

"How long did Dad say he'd be gone?" Molly asked between kisses.

"He didn't," said a voice from the doorway. Molly jumped up, looking at her father.

"Hi, Dad," she mumbled.

"What's going on here?" William asked.

"I...um..." Arthur stuttered, his ears feeling hot. He picked up the the first box that he saw, and mumbled something about restocking. Molly came to his rescue.

"It's my fault, Dad. Arthur needed to get more varnish, and I...distracted him."

"So much so that he is retrieving a box of spare bristles instead?" Molly's dad asked. Now Arthur could tell that he was suppressing laughter.

"Mr. Prewett, I'm sorry. This is hardly the place-" Arthur began.

"I'm not going to fire you, Son," William interrupted. "I remember being young and in love. Just don't let it happen here again. I'm not paying you to defile my daughter."

"Dad!" Molly gasped. Arthur looked at the floor, nodding. Now his whole face and neck were on fire with embarrassment.

"Go eat lunch and look innocent," William said. Arthur didn't need any further encouragement. He bolted into the main room of the shop. Molly followed him, setting out his lunch.

"One thing's for sure," he told Molly. "If I do stay on here, I'm putting a bell on the front door."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>This chapter gave me so much trouble! I know what I wanted, but it wouldn't come out. Now that I'm on summer break, I forced myself to just sit down and write it already, and I finally got an acceptable version. I promise that it won't be another five months before I update! Enjoy, and please let me know what you think of it.


	21. Plans

**Theme 21: Plans  
>October 3, 1969<strong>

Seventh year was both the most rigorous and most liberating year that Molly had yet to experience at Hogwarts. Her N.E.W.T. level classes were not any more difficult than they had been in sixth year, and there were more scheduled free periods. However, the work load that the Professors assign seemed to triple. On top of it all, Molly was planning a wedding.

She set aside two free periods each week to make plans and arrangements. Sometimes Arthur would sit in on these planning sessions. One Friday afternoon in October, they staked out a table in the Gryffindor common room and Molly started spreading out her supplies: a calendar, a day planner, a box of collected wedding photos, and stack of _Enchantments for Brides_ magazine.

"We need to pick a date," Molly said. "I was thinking some time towards the end of July. "

"The nineteenth is a Sunday," Arthur said, pointing towards the calendar.

"July 19th," Molly repeated. "I like it. It sounds like an anniversary.."

"Then that's our date," Arthur said, drawing a large star on the calendar. He grinned up at Molly. "This wedding planning stuff is easy."

Molly raised her eyebrows at her. "Then I suppose you'll take care of the food, guest lists, seating charts, invitations, music, ceremony, cake, not to mention the clothing-"

"Okay, I get it. You can stop," Arthur said with a chuckle. "Let's start with a a guest list."

As Molly and Arthur were writing down their family and friends, Ted Tonks stumbled down the stairs from the boy's dormitories. His face was unshaven, his hair mussed, and his robes looked like they had been slept in. He noisily made his way across the common room, tripping over a footstool. He turned and kicked the stool several times, then stalked away from it to drop onto a vacant couch.

Puzzled by his behavior, Molly turned to Arthur and nodded towards Ted. "What's going on with him?"

"He and Andromeda broke up last night," Arthur said. Molly couldn't stop herself from smacking his arm.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded. "They're my friends too!"

"I figured they'd be back together by now," Arthur said, raising his hands in defeat. "That's what they usually do."

"Not this time. She's done with me," Ted said loudly. He dug a flask out of his pocket and started to fiddle with the cap. "You know, you really should lower your voishes when you t-talk about shomeone." Arthur got up, a look of concern passing over his face.

"What are you drinking, mate?" Molly followed Arthur. As they drew closer she could smell the firewhisky on their friend.

"Have you ever tried a pumpkin-whishky before?" Ted asked, looking up at them. "Two parsh pumpkin juish and one parsh firewhishky- it'sh delish-i-oush." He swirled the flask, then took a drink, smacking his lips. "I haven't got any pumpkin juish, though."

"Ted, is that the firewhisky you brought in your trunk?" Arthur asked.

"What'sh left of it," Ted confirmed. Molly didn't know how much firewhisky Ted had consumed, but by the look on Arthur's face, she was sure that it was quite a large amount. She kneeled next to Ted, taking his hand.

"Ted, what happened with Andy?" she asked gently.

"What do you shink happened?" Ted slurred. "The Lady Andro-me-da chowsh the mosht Heinous and Noble Housh of Black over me."

"Her family got in the way? Why?" Molly asked. Ted didn't answer her. A clock on the mantel chimed the hour. He lurched to his feet, sloshing firewhisky on Arthur's shoes. He turned towards the portrait hole. "Where are you going?"

"Ashtroniminy," Ted said.

"You're not taking Astronomy," Arthur said, grabbing Ted's arm. "And it's daytime, mate."

Ted looked out the window, concentrating for several moments. "Oh yeah," he said. "Then I guesh I'm going back to sh-shlip sheep... bed."

"Good idea," Molly said, taking the flask from him and passing it to her boyfriend. "You'll feel loads better if you get some rest."

He stumbled away. Arthur turned to Molly. "I'm going to make sure he get to his bed, and then I'll go over to the hospital wing for a Pepper-Up potion. He'll be wanting one after he sleeps off all that firewhisky." Molly nodded.

"It's lunchtime, so Andromeda should be in the Great Hall. I'm going to talk to her and try to get to the bottom of this." Arthur kissed her cheek.

"See you in Transfiguration," he said, rushing to stop Ted from walking into a wall.

Molly banished her wedding planning stuff to her dormitory with a quick spell and then set off for the Great Hall.

Andromeda Black was sitting at the Slytherin table, her face buried in an essay. Her plate was pushed aside, the food barely picked at. Molly sat down across from her.

"I heard you broke up with Ted," she said. When Andromeda looked up Molly noticed how rough her friend looked. Her face was unmade, with dark circles beneath her eyes, and her brown hair was pulled into a messy knot behind her head. Andromeda was as upset about the breakup as Ted was. Molly softened her tone. "What happened?"

Andromeda looked around the hall to see who might be listening.

"I'm engaged," she said softly.

"What?" Molly asked, shocked. Andromeda sighed.

"I found out that my parents have arranged marriages for my sisters and I. Bella was married this past summer, and Narcissa is to marry Lucius Malfoy when she's done with Hogwarts."

"Who is your betrothed?" Molly asked.

"David Crabbe," Andromeda said, naming an unsavory Slytherin seventh year student. Molly sat quietly for a moment. She couldn't imagine not having a choice who she married.

"What if you don't marry him?" Molly said. "Finish school and then just be with Ted."

"My family would never allow that. He's muggleborn," Andromeda said. "You know I don't care, but my family would. They'd disown me."

"Maybe that would be for the best, if your world-views differ that much," Molly said.

"They're my _family_," she insisted.

"Ted could be your family. And you'll always have your friends. Why don't you tell Ted the truth?"

Andromeda raised a hand to stop Molly. "It's easier on Ted this way. Now he can move on and forget about me."

"But you love him," Molly said quietly.

"I'll just have to learn to love Crabbe," Andromeda said with a tone of finality. Molly opened her mouth to counter the statement, but was cut off my Andromeda's sister.

"Aren't you going to help me study for my History of Magic exam?" Narcissa asked, ignoring Molly entirely.

"I'm coming, Cissy," Andromeda said. She looked back at Molly. "I'm sorry, but this is how it has to be."

Then she walked away, leaving Molly with the feeling that she was severing connections with more than just Ted.


	22. Loss

**Theme 22: Loss  
>November 4, 1969<strong>

One afternoon during Transfiguration Professor McGonagall had set the class to practicing _Aqua Erecto_, the more difficult cousin of _aguamenti_. It took Molly several tries, but eventually she got it. As she was celebrating her success, a scrap of paper floated across the room and landed on Molly's desk. It was twice-folded and the sender had tracked inky fingerprints across it. After checking that Professor McGonagall was thoroughly engrossed in helping Ted Tonks sort the growing puddle of mud that he had conjured on his desk, Molly unfolded the note.

_I love you._

Molly smiled, gazing across the room to catch Arthur's eye. He grinned at her, then turned back to helping Ted siphon up the mud. It was several minutes before McGonagall had Ted sorted out and she was able to continue her circuit of the room. Just as she got to Molly's table there was a knock on the door.

Professor McGonagall went into the hallway and conversed briefly with the wizard at the door. When she returned her face was grave and pale.

"Molly, dear, Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you," she said softly. Molly felt the eyes of all of her classmates turn to her.

"Am I in trouble?" she asked, thinking vaguely of a recent late-night rendezvous with her fiance.

They had thought that they were not caught, but now Molly was beginning to doubt that.

"No, you're not in trouble," Dumbledore said from the hall. "I just want to talk." Molly nodded, gathering her things. She was starting to feel very apprehensive about this meeting. Arthur caught her hand as she passed him, promising to meet her for supper.

"Shall we talk in my office?" Professor Dumbledore asked, leading the way. As the head of the Transfiguration department, his office was nearby. It was a beautiful, cluttered room, full of interesting looking things. When Molly went inside, her nerves were again set of edge, for her brothers were sitting side-by-side with a dish of ice mice on their laps. A blue-lipped Fabian looked up at his sister.

"We d-didn't do anything, M-m-molly, I s-swear!" he said with chattering teeth.

"What's going on?" Molly asked, sinking into a third chair.

"I'm afraid that I have some unpleasant news," Dumbledore began from his spot behind his desk. "Your father has been killed."

Molly was unable to stop herself from gasping. Her world stopped with a single sentence. Tears sprang to her eyes. Gideon dropped the candy dish, scattering ice-mice across the floor, and Fabian buried his face in his hands.

"What happened?" Gideon demanded hotly.

"He was found outside of your home. He'd been hit with the Killing Curse. Aurors are investigating. As of right now they are considering it foul play."

"Really?" Gideon said sarcastically. "He didn't do it to himself?"

"Gid," Molly said softly, tears coursing down her cheeks. She wanted to comfort her brothers, but her own pain was too raw.

"I know you're upset, Mr. Prewett, and you have every right to be. This is a very sudden, tragic situation. I've spoken with your Aunt Muriel, and you'll be flooing to her home shortly, where you'll stay until the funeral."

Gideon stared at Dumbledore for a moment and then fled the room. Fabian, who had leaned his head against Molly's shoulder, looked up at her. She forced herself to give him a smile. "Can you make sure he gets his things together?" she asked shakily.

"Yeah," Fabian said miserably. He gave Molly an abrupt hug then followed his twin from the office. Molly took a deep breath, then turned back to Professor Dumbledore.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Ms. Prewett?" he asked kindly. That single question was all it took for the tears to begin flowing uncontrollably. Now Molly was gasping, unable to catch her breath through the sobs. Dumbledore came around his desk and took the chair that Fabian had vacated. He produced a handkerchief from a pocket, shaking it twice. A beetle fell out and skittered across the floor. Dumbledore handed the cloth to Molly, patting her shoulder gently.

"I just don't understand, Professor," she said when she could speak. "My father was a broomstick repairman. Why would anyone want to kill him?"

Dumbledore looked at her for a moment as if he was considering something. After a moment he spoke. "You are of age, Ms. Prewett, so I feel that I can be frank with you. A connection in the Auror department tells me that a sign appeared in the air above your father's body- a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. This is not the first time I have encountered such a thing. It's called the Dark Mark."

"But what does it mean?" Molly asked.

"It is the symbol of an evil wizard who calls himself Lord Voldemort. His followers rally around this mark and use it to spread fear and panic among the general public."

"I still don't see why my father was killed," Molly insisted, hating the words that came out of her mouth.

"Your father was working for me, Ms. Prewett," Dumbledore said. "As time passes, Lord Voldemort grows stronger. He stands for blood purity. His followers don't think twice about murdering Muggles or witches and wizards with mixed bloods. I, along with a small group of people I trust, feel that we should gather as much information about him as we can."

"These evil wizards- they found out that my father was helping you?"

"Yes, they did, and they made an example out of him." The words rang in Molly's ear. She sat still with her arms wrapped around herself, crying steadily as she processed the news. "I am sorry. Your father was a very good man."

"He was," Molly echoed. She wanted to be mad at Dumbledore for getting her father involved in such dangerous work, but she couldn't. Her father wouldn't have been helping if he hadn't thought that it was the right thing to do. "So what happens now?" Molly asked. "

"You'll be staying with your aunt for a few days. Once you're packed up and ready, you and your brothers can floo from here."

Molly nodded, taking a deep breath. "Thank you, Professor." She stood.

"Do let me know if you need anything, Ms. Prewett," Dumbledore said, moving to open the door from her. Molly mumbled a response.

Once she was in the corridor she immediately missed the quiet of the office. Classes had just let out for the day and students were pouring into the hallways. They laughed and jostled each other. Molly started crying again. She envied them all, so carefree and happy. She longed to go back to her transfiguration lesson, where the biggest problem was Ted Tonks's muddy desk. The last place she wanted to be was in the middle of this crowd, bawling her eyes out.

She spotted Arthur from a distance. He was grinning at something Ted had said, but he seemed to feel Molly's gaze, for he looked up at her. As soon as their eyes met his smile faded. Somewhere in the back of her mind Molly realized that she must have looked like a wreck, with her red, puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

Arthur started to push his way towards her, skirting a group of third years, then going around a pair of fifth years who were carrying a large trunk between them. A moment later a second year dropped a bag of gobstones, scattering marbles in every direction. The boy and a couple of his friends dropped to their hands and knees, not caring who they crawled in front of in pursuit of the gobstones. This was the last straw for Arthur.

"Oi, get out of the way!" he shouted. The younger students parted and Arthur made his way to Molly, putting his hands on her shoulders. "What happened?"

Molly couldn't find words. She simply put her head on Arthur's shoulder, finding a tiny sliver of comfort in his arms.


	23. Flabbergasted

**Theme 23: Flabbergasted  
>December 19, 1969<strong>

Christmas approached quickly. When the Hogwarts Express rolled to a stop at King's Cross station this year, it was Arthur Weasley who wrangled Gideon and Fabian Prewett. Not that they needed much wrangling. The twins has been uncharacteristically docile for nearly six weeks, ever since the murder of their father.

Arthur lingered on the train, waiting for the crowd to disperse before leading the boys onto a clear section of the platform. He fished an old, broken soap dish out of his pocket.

"What's that for?" Fabian asked.

"It's a portkey. Professor Dumbledore gave it to me."

"Wicked," Gideon said, flashing a grin. For a moment he looked like his normal, cheerful self. Arthur glanced at his watch.

"It'll be leaving in about two minutes. Dumbledore timed it perfectly," he told the twins.

A few minutes later, the three young men clutched at the soap dish as it spun away. All Arthur was aware of was that he was dizzy. After a short time, the ground rushed up at him. He dropped the dish, stumbling about and just barely managing to keep his footing. For several moments he fought disorientation, but soon he was able to focus his eyesight.

Gideon and Fabian were both lying on the ground. Gideon was laughing hysterically, and even the moodier Fabian looked like he'd enjoyed his first experience with a portkey. "You lot alright?" Arthur asked.

"Yep," Gideon said gleefully.

"That was fun," Fabian added. "Can we do it when we go back to school?"

"We'll see," Arthur said, knowing that Molly's aunt had already arranged for a car to take them back to the train station. Those thoughts reminded him of their destination, and he helped the boys up to their feet.

It was a very short walk. Muriel Prewett's rather large house sprawled before them as soon as they crested a low hill. Ignoring a groan from one of the twins, Arthur pulled the gate open and ushered them inside.

As he was closing the large iron gate, the door to the main house opened. Arthur turned just in time to catch a glimpse of Molly as she enveloped her brothers in a rather tight hug. His heart seemed to sigh in contentment now that his dear girl was in sight.

After her father's funeral, Molly had decided to stay a few weeks at her aunt's home, helping her make arrangements. William Prewett left behind a good deal of debt, and his will had specific instructions not to use Muriel's money to fix it. Instead, Molly was helping to clean, sort, and sell belongings from the house and the broom shop.

Catching sight of Arthur over Gideon's shoulder, Molly sent the twins into the house, instructing them not to track snow on the carpet. Then she turned to her boyfriend. He pulled her close, resting his chin on the top of her head. She felt tense.

"How's it been here?" he asked.

"Miserable," Molly mumbled into his coat. "Auntie Muriel and I hardly ever agree on anything. We had a huge fight last week, and I've been walking on eggshells ever since, trying not to start another one. I'll be so glad to get back to Hogwarts."

"It's not the same without you," Arthur said.

"I'm glad you're here," Molly said, kissing him. After a few moments, she pulled away, resting her head on his chest again. She shivered and Arthur realized that she was not wearing a coat.

"You'll freeze to death out here," Arthur told her.

"Well, let's go in and face the dragon," Molly said reluctantly.

"Why do you think that she is letting me stay here?" Arthur asked Molly as they hung up his coat, scarf and mittens and set his boots out to dry. Neither of them had seen Muriel Prewett come up behind them. She answered Arthur's question before Molly had a chance to.

"Because, Mr. Weasley, I was good friends with your grandmother, bless her. Gertrude would never forgive me if I left her grandson to fend for himself. It also doesn't hurt that you are a good influence on my nephews.

"While I still maintain that Molly could do better, I must admit that you make her happy, and she's had far too much unhappiness of late. I've no right to be taking from it. You had better take care of my niece, Arthur Weasley."

Arthur saw Molly's eyes glisten as she recognized the words of approval. "Thank you, Auntie," she said, embracing her aunt.

"None of that," Muriel ordered. "Show Weasley to his room and make sure that the boys are unpacking their trunks neatly. I'll not have them making unnecessary work for the elves."

Molly grasped Arthur's hand and pulled him to a nearby staircase.

She led him up to the next level of the house, turning down a couple of hallways before coming across two open doors. One of them belonged to the twins. Gideon was lying upside down across his bed reading a comic book and Fabian was pulling clothes out of his trunk and strewing them about the room on his way to the wardrobe. Molly entered the room, taking the comic book out of Gideon's hands. Arthur watched her bemusedly from the doorway.

"Auntie said to unpack nicely," she told the twins. "I'm going to show Arthur his room. Dinner will be ready in half an hour."

They left the twins grumbling. Molly led Arthur to the room a few doors down.

"I sent your trunk to my room," she told him. "It'll be okay. Auntie never comes up here, and the elves won't tell on us; they like me better than her."

Arthur smiled vaguely at her, opening his trunk and starting to put things away. Molly sat on the edge of the bed, playing with the hem of her skirt.

"So is there anything else that you need to take care of before we go back to school?" he asked her. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Well, the house is finished. We got everything that wasn't going to auction out, and it went on the market yesterday. Oddly, the broom shop is a little harder for me to part with. I'd like to keep it open, because I thought we could run it after school is done, but we need some of the money from the sale to satisfy dad's debts now."

Arthur, who was hanging a pair of slacks in the closet, looked over his shoulder at her. "Molly, don't worry about money now. I'm going to find a job when we leave Hogwarts. I'm going to take care of you, I promise."

"Oh, Arthur," Molly said, tears spilling over her eyes and running down her cheeks. "It's not just me any more."

"Are you worried about your brothers? They can stay with us when they're not at school. We'll make it work."

"That's not what I meant," Molly said. Arthur looked at her in confusion. She was still crying, so he abandoned his unpacking and sat down beside her, hugging her close again.

"What _do_ you mean?" he asked softly, gently rubbing a hand up and down her back in an attempt to soothe her.

Molly looked up at him, her watery brown eyes filled with trust. She took a deep breath. "I'm having a baby," she whispered.

Arthur froze. "What?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"I'm pregnant, Arthur," Molly said again. Arthur felt shell-shocked. Out of all the things that Molly could have said, those were not the words that he was expecting.

"I'm going to be a father?" he asked. "Soon?"

"In the summer," Molly said. Emotions rushed through Arthur- shock, pride, shame. They all tangled together until he wasn't sure what he was feeling. He glanced at Molly and realized how tired she looked. There were dark circles under her tear-filled eyes.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked her, suddenly very concerned for her.

"Yes," Molly said, sniffling. "I've had early morning sickness, but I did see a healer. She said everything looks good so far." Arthur nodded. She took his hand. "How do you feel about it?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure what to feel," he told her honestly.

"I know," Molly said. "I've known for a long time that I would be the mother of your children, but I didn't expect it to happen so soon."

"I'm sorry," Arthur blurted out. "I've already failed at taking care of you."

"No you didn't," Molly said. "It takes two to make a baby, Arthur. You're not the only one to blame."

Arthur took a deep breath. The thoughts were still colliding in his head. He and Molly were having a baby- an actual tiny human being that would depend on them for everything. He had no doubt that Molly would make a brilliant mum. She was caring by nature. He was a little more worried about being a dad. This child would be his son or daughter for the rest of his life.

He looked down at Molly. She was resting her head on his shoulder, her hands clutching his between them. He pulled away slightly so that he could slip his hand beneath the waistband of her skirt, feeling bare skin. He couldn't tell there was a baby inside of his dear girl, but he knew that it wouldn't be too long before he could.

"I think we're going to be okay, Molly," he said slowly.

"You do?" she asked. He nodded.

"I'm going to stick with the plan of finding a job at the Ministry, and I'm going to take care of our family."

"I'll find ways to add to the income," Molly said. "I'll clean houses or do mending and knitting..." she trailed off, looking suddenly pale. "Hold on!" she told Arthur, rushing out of the room to the door across the hall. Before she yanked the door shut, Arthur saw that it was a bathroom.

When Molly finally returned she was rubbing her face with a damp towel. "I threw up," she mumbled when she caught Arthur's eyes.

He let Molly lay down on the bed, then scooted up beside her. Then he held her close.

"I'll take care of the income. You're going to rest," he told her.

"I'm not sick," Molly said, then cringed at the half-lie.

"Could've fooled me," Arthur said wryly. She glared at him. "I just meant that I want you to take it easy until the baby gets here."

"Please don't coddle me the whole time," Molly said. "I'm quite capable of figuring out my limits and staying out of danger. I'm not going to traipse about in the Forbidden Forest by myself."

That turned Arthur's thoughts turned back to Hogwarts. "What about school? What are people going to say?"

"Probably nothing nice," Molly said. "But it doesn't matter. I'll wear loose clothes or something. I haven't thought that far ahead yet. All I know is that we need to go back and finish school. It's a step towards doing the best we can for our baby."

His eyes widened as he had a different, horrible thought. "What is your Auntie Muriel going to say?"

Molly chuckled dryly. "She already knows. Who do you think paid for the midwife?"

"Is that why she seems like she changed her mind about me?"

Molly nodded. "It's actually what our big fight was about. She's not proud of me, but she's going to help. We can stay here as long as we need to."

"Really?" Arthur said, letting her confirm it with another nod before he continued. "That might be our lifeline. We stay here and save up as much money as we can for a while, then we'll start looking for a place of our own."

Molly wiggled in his arms until she was lying on her stomach. She hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're with me again," she said.

"I'm glad too," Arthur said. They lay in silence for some time. Molly took a nap, but Arthur's mind was still reeling with the news of their baby. He was completely flabbergasted by the thought of being a father, but at the same time, he was ready to do whatever it took to get Molly through the pregnancy. By the time an elf came to get them for supper, Arthur had decided that whatever happened, he was going to take each day in it's own time and not stress out about the future.

That night, Arthur drifted off to sleep with Molly snuggled into his shoulder. He dreamed of his dear girl. She was seated in a rocking chair with a bundle of blankets in her arms. As Arthur approached her, Molly grinned up at him and shifted the blankets so that he could see the tiny blue-eyed, red-haired baby. He woke up the next day surrounded by a strange sense of contentment. It was going to be okay.


	24. Expectations

**Theme 24: Expectations  
>January 2, 1970<strong>

Molly watched Arthur comb his hair. It was their last day of the Christmas Holiday. Tomorrow they would be returning to Hogwarts. Arthur was preparing to floo to his parent's house in Berlin and let them know that they were soon to be grandparents again.

"I'm glad I'm going in person; I don't really want to tell them in a letter," Arthur said.

"You won't be too long, will you?" Molly asked, straightening his shirt collar.

"It might take a while to explain everything. I haven't seen Mum and Dad since the beginning of summer, and I'll be showing up with our news. 'Oh, hi. How are you? Fancy having another grandbaby?' They're going to love this," Arthur said with a sigh.

"Do you think they'll be terribly mad?" Molly asked. She hadn't considered the possibility that his parents would take the news badly.

"No, surprised, yes, and of course a little disappointed, but I don't think they'll be mad," Arthur said.

"Do you think I should come along?" Molly prodded.

"We decided that would be a bad idea," Arthur said. "Remember, your healer said that flooing could aggravate your morning sickness, and it's bad enough as is."

"You're right," Molly said. "I just want them to know that I'm sorry." Arthur wrapped her in a hug.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Love," he said into her hair. Molly kissed his cheek.

A moment later he stepped back and held out his hands, turning slightly so that Molly had a good view of him. "Do I look responsible and repentant?"

Molly smiled. "You look perfect," she said. "Good luck."

After another brief kiss, Arthur left, and Molly sunk into the window seat. It was snowing outside, and the hills surrounding the estate were twinkling with the gleaming white powder. Everything looked so calm and peaceful, as if nature was oblivious to the chaos that was happening in Molly's life.

Her morning sickness returned, suddenly and violently. After she'd vomited and cleaned herself up, Molly returned to her room. She gathered several pillows and blankets and snuggled into the window seat, intending to finish up some of the reading she was supposed to do for her transfiguration class. She found that the view of the hillside was no longer peaceful, as her brothers were outside playing in the snow. She watched them trudge up a hill, towing their sled, then fly down.

Instead of turning her eyes to her book, Molly found herself drifting off into a daydream. She longed for the days she hoped were ahead, days when she and Arthur would have a happy family. She could picture herself standing in her own kitchen, making delicious, warm treats for her family. Arthur would be outside with the children, and she'd watch them glide over the snow. She pictured a red-haired little girl, and her smaller red-haired brother.

She put a hand to her belly, hoping that the next few months would pass quickly. She felt very uncertain about going back to school. While she was sure that finishing her education was the right thing to do, she wondered about how she was going to interact with the other students. She didn't want to be the school scandal.

Molly brushed these thoughts from her mind. She would deal with school when she got there. For the time being she planned to focus on her Transfiguration work and hope that Arthur would return soon.

…..

Molly awoke with a start. Disoriented in the darkness, it took her a moment to realize that she had been shifted forward so that Arthur could sit behind her in the window seat. Her transfiguration book had disappeared, probably having fallen to the floor when she'd drifted off. His arms were around her shoulders, Molly settled into his embrace.

"How did it go?" she asked. Arthur let out a sigh before answering.

"Pretty much as I expected," he said. " Father looked disappointed, Mother cried, but in the end they said they want to help when they can."

Molly didn't know how to reply to his words, so she kept quiet, turning her head enough to give Arthur a brief kiss.

"The more people we tell, the more real this feels," Arthur said softly.

"I know," Molly agreed. Arthur chuckled suddenly.

"Although I will admit that telling your brothers lifted my spirits a bit." Molly felt a smile touch her lips. The previous afternoon she and Arthur had sat down with the boys to tell them the news. When the shock faded they were both quite overjoyed, hugging their sister and fighting over who would be the baby's godfather.

"I don't think I could have handled it if they were disappointed in me too," Molly responded. Arthur didn't say anything, only pulled her closer. They sat in silence for a time.

Molly's thoughts returned to her earlier daydream. "Do you think we'll have a boy or a girl?" she asked Arthur dreamily.

"It's a boy, of course," Arthur said, patting her stomach.

"Of course?" Molly repeated. "What makes you think that?"

"I don't know if its a curse, or just a coincidence, but there hasn't been a girl born into the Weasley family in six generations," Arthur told her.

"It isn't nice to try and trick the mother of your unborn child," Molly told him.

"I'm not joking," Arthur said.

"You have a sister, Arthur."

"Cornelia is adopted," he said, shifting so that he could see her face. "Didn't you know?"

"Obviously, not," Molly replied tartly. "I never would have guessed. She has the same red hair as the rest of you Weasleys."

"I think that's what decided it in the end," Arthur said. "I was two when Mum and Dad brought her home. I guess Mother wanted a daughter and was convinced she wouldn't have one the natural way."

"So our baby is probably a boy," Molly said, feeling a bit cheated.

"Cheer up, Molly," Arthur said. "A boy will be great. We can name him after your father."

That was a thought that hadn't occurred to Molly. She grinned in the darkness, catching Arthur's hand and kissing it. "And after you: William Arthur Weasley. How does that sound?"

"I love it," Arthur said, kissing her cheek. "It's a good, strong start for him."

"I still want to pick a name for a girl," Molly warned.

Arthur kissed the top of her head. "Just in case," he agreed.


	25. Telling

**Chapter 25: Telling  
>January 4, 1970<strong>

Molly and Arthur returned to Hogwarts with a plan. They had discussed their predicament all through the train ride back to Hogwarts. While they had no intentions of broadcasting the news of their pregnancy across the entire school, they had agreed that it would be best to tell one of their professors about their child. Arthur's first choice was Professor Dumbledore, as he was the head of Gryffindor house, but Molly felt that the issue was too personal for her to talk to Dumbledore about.

She opted instead for Professor McGonagall. Her choice seemed far less intimidating. Molly had written ahead the day before they were due to arrive back at school. Professor McGonagall agreed, setting aside some time for that Sunday afternoon.

After she had settled into Gryffindor Tower, she left Arthur and Ted playing a game of wizard's chess in the common room and headed down to the transfiguration department.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Arthur had asked, but Molly brushed him off, not wanting to make Ted suspicious.

Now she slowly pushed the office's heavy door open. "Professor McGonagall?" she called.

"Oh hello, Ms. Prewett. Please do come in."

The professor was not at her desk, but sitting in a worn-looking chair by the fire. A stack of parchment rolls- Molly suspected that they were essays that had yet to be graded- floated in the air beside Professor McGonagall. She gave the essay that was currently on her lap a final glance, and then looked up at Molly with a warm smile.

"Hello, Dear. What brings you here so quickly upon your return to school? Surely not even your brothers have had time to get into too much trouble yet." Molly smiled.

"No, they have been angels since our father passed," Molly said. "I actually came to talk to you about me… and Arthur Weasley, I suppose."

"The rumors of your engagement are true then?" Molly nodded her head. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Molly said softly. Her stomach chose that moment to clench uncomfortably. She supposed that she looked pale. She reminded herself not to let her nerves make her feel sick. After all, it was her idea to tell Professor McGonagall about the baby.

She opened her mouth to say the words, but instead let out a sob. Her eyes quickly filled with tears. Molly stood sobbing in the middle of Professor McGonagall's office until her shocked teacher regained enough sense to jump up and lead her to a seat.

"What is it?" Professor McGonagall seized the essay she had been reading and quickly transfigured it into a handkerchief which she pressed into Molly's hand. "Did you and Mr. Weasley break up?"

"No, nothing like that," Molly said when she could speak. She looked up at the professor's kind eyes. "I'm expecting," she said simply. Then she dissolved into tears again.

"Oh, Molly," was the response. Professor McGonagall sat beside her and rubbed her back soothingly until Molly finally wiped her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I'm actually quite okay with it," she confessed. "So is Arthur. We both needed a bit of time to digest the news, but we're going to be alright."

"Would you care for a biscuit?" Professor McGonagall asked as she resumed her seat.

"Yes, please," Molly said, setting aside the handkerchief. She noticed amusedly the words of the original essay could still faintly be seen in its transfigured form.

"I think that you and Mr. Weasley were smart to alert a member of the staff to your condition," Professor McGonagall told Molly.

"We both agreed that it would be wise to tell at least one of our professors," she agreed.

"What made you choose me?"

"We're not _that _far apart in age," Molly said.

"Fourteen years," McGonagall pointed out.

"Nevertheless, I've often thought that were you not my professor, you and I would be good friends," Molly said. Professor McGonagall looked at her with a slight smile.

"You really feel that way?"

"Yes," Molly said sincerely. "I've never really had a lot of friends my own age. I get on well enough with the girls in my year, but Arthur really is my only confidant, and sometimes I can't even talk to him."

"What about the Black girl, the middle one? You two seemed close."

"Andromeda? Well she's always been a good friend, but she's been very distant of late. Her family has some pureblood nonsense that is upsetting our friendship."

"The Blacks have always had very… traditional beliefs. It's very sad when prejudices come between friends."

"Or families," Molly said, thinking of her father's senseless murder.

"I suspect this trend will get a lot worse before it gets better."

"That scares me," Molly said. "How can I bring a baby into this world that is so filled with darkness and danger?"

"To tell you the truth, Molly, I think that of all the students in you year, you are the most capable of coming out of this predicament relatively unscathed. From what I know of Arthur Weasley, he is a kind, brave, _loyal_ soul. He'd go to the end of the earth to protect you and your baby. You and Arthur make a good team, and you'll work together to make sure that your child is safe and happy."

"You really think so?"

"I do. Besides, I've seen you with your brothers. You mother them, sometimes overly well. The twins love and adore you, and though they may be a bit mischievous, they are good boys at heart."

"Our mother died when they were just babies, and our Auntie Muriel isn't always the most nurturing creature. I was all they had besides our father."

"You see? You've been preparing for your little one your whole life," Professor McGonagall patted Molly's hand.

She smiled at the witch.

"Thank you, Profes-" she began, but was interrupted.

"Call me Minerva when we're alone, Dear."

"Thank you, Minerva," Molly corrected herself.

"Now, do you and Arthur have a plan?"

Molly nodded and began to describe the rough plans they had made for the future, including their lodgings with her Auntie Muriel.

"For now, we want to focus on our N.E.W.T.s, so that Arthur has a better chance of finding a good job," she finished.

"I think that is a wise plan," Minerva said. "Is there anything I can do for you in the meantime? Any way I can help?"

"I just thought I'd go to classes and keep my head down. I'm here to learn, after all. Arthur's sweaters are baggy enough that they will hide my condition for a while. I don't know what I'm going to do in a few weeks though."

"That gives me an idea," Minerva said, reaching over for an advanced transfiguration textbook that was shelved nearby. She paged through it as she spoke to Molly. "There is a spell will transfigure your uniform so that it will still fit without changing its original shape."

"Truly?" Molly asked hopefully. Minerva found what she was looking for and handed the book over to Molly.

"Yes, it's called an undetectable extension charm. The magic is a bit tricky, but it's a useful spell to learn. It came in very handy when it was time to move my books and robes here."

"Couldn't you just have shrunk it all?" Molly asked, looking at the instructions.

"Yes, and I have before, but my dress robes never did fit correctly afterwards," Minerva said. "I much preferred this charm. You may take the book with you. Let me know if you have any trouble with the magic."

"Thank you," Molly said. She looked at the soiled handkerchief that was on her lap. "I am sorry about the spontaneous crying. It's been happening a lot over the last couple of weeks."

Minerva pointed the wand at the handkerchief and it rose into the air, wrung itself out, and then turned back into an essay.

"It's quite alright," Professor McGonagall said. "That essay belongs to Mr. Tonks, and is far more useful as a handkerchief than as a measure of his progress in my class." Molly giggled.

"I had better get back to the tower if I want to change before supper," she said, gathering her book and standing up. "Thank you again, for everything."

"You are very welcome, Molly."

Molly left her office feeling lighter than she had in weeks. It was comforting to have another friend.


End file.
